From Beginning to End
by munnins-memory
Summary: CHAPTER 11 UP: Matt continues to think about the birds and the bees while Mello tries to stay out of trouble. Feelings are almost revealed and danger is ahead. Will they make it through? ; MattxMello MelloXMatt Shonen-ai
1. The Day They Met

**WARNING: EDITED/CHANGED**

As the Author's Note stated, this is all being rewritten. I've noticed some things that need changed. It's mostly editing, but I've noticed some things that I had meant to write into this that weren't, and some things that were and shouldn't have. So read and enjoy! ^^

~Munnin

XxXxXxXx

The Day They Met

The door to Wammy's Orphanage opened on a bright August morning, to reveal two people. One, an older gentleman led a reluctant 11 year old red-head. As soon as they entered into the building, Roger let go of the young child's hand as though it had burned him. The red-head shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down with his hair covering his face. The sounds of children carried down the hallway to the two from a distant room. The sounds grew louder and a sharp yelp of pain cut through the air.

Roger pointed the red-head in the direction of the office he was supposed to go to first. Then Roger left down the hallway to the room at the end.

As the red-head started down the hall, he heard the sound of someone running in his direction. He turned around in time to see someone with blond hair crash into him. Both boys landed on the floor in a heap.

Soon Roger was back. "Mello! Where do you think you're going?" Behind Roger was a young boy with a bruise on his face. Mello refused to say anything. "Let's go Mello. You aren't getting away with this again." Roger grabbed Mello's hand and grabbed the red-head's hand as well. "We're all going the same place, so you may as well come with us." The three hurried down another hall to a door on the end.

Roger brought both boys to a small, but well furnished office and made them sit in two chairs away from each other. "I have to make sure Justin is okay. Stay here and don't talk." Roger rushed out of the room.

The red-head hung his head allowing his face to be covered by his hair again and put his hands back in his pockets. Mello stared at him expecting the boy to introduce himself or to ask what he'd done to the other boy, but the boy didn't look out from beneath his bangs. Before long though, Mello lost patience.

"So what's your name?"

The boy brought his head up but refused to meet Mello's eyes.

"My name is Ma-Matt," he replied quietly.

"Do you have a stutter? God, are you stupid or something?" Matt's face burned red and he hung his head again. Mello's expression softened and he ran his hand thought his shoulder-length blond hair.

"God, I was only joking. Why are you here? What happened to your parents?"

Before Matt could respond, Roger walked in. "Mello this is your final warning, if you don't stop fighting the other students, I'm going to have to put you in a juvenile delinquent orphanage. At this rate, we can't keep you."

Mello jumped up. "You can't do that!"

"No one is willing to room with you anymore, and I can't let you have your own room, especially since you can't behave yourself. Maybe I will have you room with an older student to see if they can keep you under control."

"What! You can't do that! They don't like me! All they'll do is bully _me_."

"Then perhaps you will learn your lesson."

"I-I'll room with him if no one else will." Roger and Mello turned to the meek boy looking at the floor. He looked slightly surprised that he'd even said anything. Mello had a look of disbelief. Then Roger spoke with the same disbelief Mello's face showed.

"You won't want to room with him. He usually ends up trying to harm his roommate. You're new here so you wouldn't know. What happened in the playroom isn't unusual for him."

Matt finally looked up, his eyes shining with determination. "If Mello needs a roommate and he needs one his age then I'll do it!"

Roger and Mello looked at Matt in continued surprise. Neither had expected anything like this from the quiet boy.

Roger quickly regained his composure and nodded. "Fine then, but if you decide you don't want to room with him anymore, let me know and I'll switch you out." Matt nodded. "Mello, take him to your room. I told Justin to get his things out of the room and he should have moved out already since the other children were going to help him. He should probably be out already, but if not, I want you to stay out of his way and leave him alone till he's gone. Then I need you to be nice and help Matt get settled in."

Mello nodded with an angry grimace on his face and grabbed Matt's hand, dragging him out of the room. Mello didn't say a word till they reached the top of a set of stairs. Down the hall, they could see the boy, Justin and several other children scurrying in and out of a room taking stuff out. Then Mello stopped and turned to Matt saying, "Why'd you stick up for me?"

Matt, still looking at the ground, just shrugged his shoulders. Mello, tired of Matt not meeting his eyes and hiding behind his hair, grabbed his chin and forced him to meet his eyes. Bright blue met with deep green. "When I ask you something, you answer. Got it?" Matt nodded. "Verbally."

"Y-yes!" Mello let go of his chin. Mello opened the door and went in with Matt following behind. Inside the room was a bed with no sheets on one side, and a bed with black sheets on the other. There were two desks, one of which was covered with a variety of books and papers, the other was bare. Matt pulled off the back pack he had brought, and pulled out a pair of plain jeans and a plain grey long sleeved shirt identical to the one he wore.

"Is that all you have to wear?" Matt looked up, not thinking the blond would have been watching.

"Yeah." Mello raised an eyebrow but said nothing else so Matt put his clothes in the dresser.

"I still never got an answer." Matt looked up, a quiet fear in his eyes. "Just answer. Even if you lie, tell me something." Matt swallowed and nodded.

"I-I just think everyone needs another chance. And I thought…that if I was nice to you, you'd be nice to me and I could have a place to stay." Mello frowned a moment.

"I beat up some other kid. What makes you think I might like you?" Matt shrugged.

"I hate meeting people and I'd already met you so I didn't want to bother meeting anyone else." Matt hung his head again letting his hair cover his eyes again.

"Whatever. I'll try not to hurt you, but only because I don't want to get kicked out." Matt nodded again and pulled out an old Game Boy and put in the cartridge for Tetris. He sat there silently playing till Mello, bored leaving him alone, walked over. "What are you doing?" Matt, engrossed in the game, didn't answer. Mello, impatient, pulled the game out of Matt's hands.

"Hey! Give that back!" Matt jumped up to get the hand held game but Mello, taller than Matt, held it over his head.

"Tell me what it is and I'll give it back." Mello held the game higher. He found it interesting that Matt seemed to care more about his game than himself.

"It's Tetris, okay? Now give it back!" Mello laughed. It was different seeing Matt angry.

"Fine, but I didn't think you'd get so mad over a game." As soon as Mello lowered the game, Matt snatched it back. He stormed over to his bed and lay on it, turning his game on again.

By the time night came, Mello was finishing up some homework for class the next day when he looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. He glanced over and saw that Matt was still playing his game. Mello closed his book.

"We should go to sleep. We have to get up at six for classes at seven."

Matt looked up and nodded. "I'll go to bed soon." He turned his attention back to his game.

"Fine then." Mello turned off his desk lamp plunging the room into darkness.

"W-what are you do-doing!"

"Turning off the light, why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Erm…no….it was just sudden is all."

"Well then good night." Mello crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Matt curled up in the corner of his bed and pulled out a game boy light and attached it to the game boy and continued playing.

The next morning Mello woke up to his alarm clock. He glanced over, surprised to see that Matt was already up. But Mello shrugged it off; about half the kids in the orphanage were insomniacs because they studied. It wasn't all that unusual, and he just assumed that Matt just got distracted by his game. Mello got out of bed and got ready for class. Matt got up as well and started to change from one shirt to the next, but before he could, Mello snatched it out of his hands.

"What are yo-"

"Wear this."

Before Matt could say a word, a black and green stripped shirt hit him square in the face.

"You can't wear the same kind of shirt every day. I have some shirts I don't like that you can have. They might be too big but it's better than the shit you have." Matt nodded and threw the shirt on over his head. Just as Mello had said, the shirt was a bit too big, but Matt was grateful anyways.

As soon as he changed, Mello dragged Matt out of the room. "Just so you know, they might not put you in my class. Classes here aren't determined by age or what grade they should be. It just depends on how smart you are. I'm smarter than most everyone else."

"Even the older kids?"

Mello nodded. "So we probably won't be in the same class. Got it?" Matt nodded. "Why are you so damn quiet? It's fucking annoying!"

For the first time since he got there, Matt smiled. "Yeah, I'll try."

Mello dragged Matt into a classroom. Dragging him to the back of the classroom, Matt looked around in fascination while all the older students stared at the two with what looked like a mix of anger and resentment. "What class is this?"

"This class is Algebra II. You probably won't understand any of it but till they put you somewhere else, you can stay here."

"Okay." Matt continued looking around the room with a look of fascination.

"What's the matter, never seen a classroom before?" Matt shook his head. "Wait, really?"

"Well not in person. I couldn't go to school at home or at the other orphanages." Mello furrowed his brow.

"Why?"

"I never learned right." Mello sighed. He'd been hoping his roommate would be smart, but so far all that the boy had done was play video games and refuse to talk. He couldn't expect a random roommate assignment to work out.

Matt and Mello sat in the back of the room, where Mello got out his book and notebook and Matt pulled out his game. He muted it and continued to play. Mello shook his head.

"Here take the book instead. You can see what Algebra is like if you want." Mello grinned as Matt looked excited. "You won't understand it at all."

"That's okay!" Mello shook his head. He guessed simple kids felt better just holding a book that advanced.

"Here's where we are right now." Mello turned the page to a chapter in the middle of the book. Even Mello had to smile at the excitement on Matt's face. He'd almost regret not having Matt in his classes, if only to see how amazed by the schoolwork he'd be. Matt stared at the book looking at the pages in the chapter until class started and Mello took his book back.

When class started Matt pulled out his game, and played it instead of paying attention to the lesson. Mello didn't stop him since he assumed the class work was too far advanced for him. It didn't take long for the teacher to notice that Matt wasn't paying much attention, however.

The teacher made her way to the back of the room. Matt, playing his game, and Mello, taking down notes, didn't notice until she stood between the two and tapped Matt's shoulder. Matt jumped up, surprised and looked up into the teacher's face.

"What is your name?"

"M-Matt."

"Well Matt, I want you to go solve the problem on the board." Matt's eyes widened in fear and he sputtered for a moment before Mello spoke up.

"He wasn't assigned classes yet, so I brought him with me. He doesn't even know what level he's at."

"Well Mello, he still shouldn't be playing _games _in my class. Matt, go to the board and answer the question written there."

"But Miss-"

"Be quiet Mello. Matt, go to the board. You'll stay there until you answer it correctly."

Matt shuffled to the front of the room visibly shaking as he went. Mello bit his lip, feeling bad for him. The other kids snickered. They had always resented younger kids in their classes, especially since this class was filled with 16 to 18 year olds.

"You have to use the quadratic formula to solve *0.3y^2+0.15y-11.7=0." Noticing that Matt seemed frozen, she shook her head. It was well known she didn't like younger children in her classes anymore than the older students. "The faster you answer it correctly, the faster you can sit down." She smiled while the rest of the class laughed. Mello was about to stand up but the teacher put her hand on his shoulder to keep him down.

Matt, bright red and still shaking, picked up a piece of chalk, and, quickly wrote, y=6, -6.5. The teacher was shocked and didn't say a word for a moment while the rest of the class looked angry.

Finally she said, "Correct." Matt dropped the chalk and half ran to the back of the room, his face red. Reaching the table, he put his head on the table on his arms.

Mello just stared at him. "Since when were you that smart?"

Matt just kept his head down and didn't answer.

XxXxXxX

Please review and let me know what you think! ^^


	2. He Has A Secret?

**WARNING: EDITED/CHANGED**

Hey there everyone! This chapter has a few things added to it to clear up any possible confusion. So there are NEW THINGS! WOO! I know, y'all are just so excited right? But I hope this helps the story. I didn't change anything major, however, I just added more to it instead.

XxXxXxXx

He Has a Secret?

Mello dragged Matt back to their room after classes. "How the hell did you manage to answer that?"

Matt shrugged, his face still pink, and tried to go back to playing his game. Mello, however, grabbed his arm. Snatching the game from Matt's hands, he ran to the open window in their room and held the Game Boy out and glared at Matt.

"I told you to answer when I ask you something didn't I?" Matt's usually calm eyes turned to piercing daggers, as he glared at Mello.

"What am I _supposed_ to say? I looked at the book and it looked like the stuff in there!" Mello grinded his teeth a bit.

"That doesn't explain how you managed to do all of it in your head in the space of probably a minute."

"I don't really know either."

"I thought you said you had never been in school before." Matt glared at Mello, turning his eyes from the game boy hanging out the window for the first time since it had been out the window.

"I haven't. I wasn't allowed to because I never actually do anything."

"They never bothered to test you or anything?"

"There were reasons. Just stop asking!" Matt's face had an expression of anger mixed with grief and Mello pulled his game boy back inside and tossed it to Matt.

"Why do you even like this game so much? I mean, are you stupid and you can't beat it?"

Instead of making him angry again, like Mello had thought, Matt hung his head and seemed to withdraw into himself.

"Nevermind…" Mello turned around and busied himself with homework. Matt sat still a moment, staring at the spot Mello had stood, before turning his game on and playing.

Several hours later, at precisely 8:00 there was a knock at the door. Matt, too immersed in his game, didn't notice as Mello opened the door to see Roger.

"I need Matt to come with me." Matt didn't look up when he heard his name so Mello walked over and hit the side of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Mello pointed to Roger, who looked angry but slightly surprised that Matt didn't seem anything more than annoyed.

"Roger wants ya." Matt looked at the doorway.

"Oh, okay."

Matt turned off his game after saving, and followed Roger out the door.

Another hour later, Matt came in quietly with new school books. Mello, sitting at his desk with his own books, looked up. "What did Roger want?"

"He gave me a test to see what classes I should be in." Matt didn't meet Mello's eyes so Mello glared and pushed the question.

"So? What classes are you in?"

Matt's voice was quiet as he said, "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does. Now which classes are you in?"

"Well," Matt set his books on his desk, "I'm in third grade Math, and second grade English and-"

"WHAT? How are you in grades LOWER than where you should be! And what about what happened today in trig?"

Matt shrugged. "I-I worked it out because it explained what to do in the book and-hey!"

Mello grabbed the front of Matt's shirt and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Don't give me that kind of bull shit! How did you manage to do so bad that you're in such low level classes?"

Matt's head hung down. "I don't know," he replied meekly. "No one showed me how to do them…" Mello released his shirt.

"Well that's stupid! You'd be able to do the harder stuff if someone showed you though right?" Matt nodded. "Then from now on, I'm tutoring you in everything until you can get into my classes, got it?" Matt nodded and Mello released his shirt. Mello retreated back to his desk and sat down to study again. "I'll start tomorrow then when I can get books for the subjects. We'll see how fast you'll learn." Matt nodded.

"Hey, Mello?" Mello turned to see Matt looking at him with an expression of melancholy.

"What do you want?"

"Well why do you care how I do in school?" Mello shook his head.

"I don't give a fuck about you personally, but I refuse to room with an idiot who could be as smart as me if someone would show him. I hate it when people don't think about what a person can do because they only focus on what they've done." With that, Mello turned back to his books, mumbling something about morons and a lowering of standards.

Matt, however, felt a sharp pain cross his heart. He couldn't understand why he expected to make a friend with Mello, or with anyone for that matter. It was obvious Mello only cared because the _idea _bothered him, not because Matt was somehow special. It was turning out the way he expected; just as it had always been. Matt's heart sunk as he made his way to his bed.

Mello, like the night before, stayed up till the early morning hours. He noticed that, once again, Matt was still up. "Go to sleep. It's too late for you to be up and I doubt you got much sleep last night." Matt nodded but didn't say a word, still playing his game. After a moment, he flipped the switch on his game and placed it on his desk. Mello watched him crawl under the covers before turning off his own lamp and falling on his bed.

Matt's eyes stared at the dark ceiling above him.

When morning came, Matt was, once again, already awake and getting dressed when Mello's alarm went off at six. Matt was wearing another grey shirt with his jeans. Mello emitted a low growl before jumping the red-head and knocking him to the floor.

"GAH-!"

"I told you to wear the stuff I couldn't. You look like a dipshit with those grey shirts!" Matt, still a little shell shocked from being tackled, just blinked and nodded. Mello, still sitting on Matt, tilted his head, something he did when he was thinking hard. Something wasn't right. Something about how Matt acted and something else…

"Why is your hair wet?"

"I took a shower." Mello furrowed his brow.

"When? I didn't hear you before my alarm went off."

"I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep so I took a shower to help. Especially since I didn't take one before I went to bed." Mello scowled. Something still wasn't right but he shrugged it off.

He finally sighed and jumped off of Matt. Matt blinked slowly before sitting up himself.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Matt pulled off his shirt and waited as Mello grabbed another for the red-head to wear. "I'll go through my clothes tonight and get all the things you can wear out so you won't have to wait for me to find something." Matt nodded and Mello tossed a black button up dress shirt. Then Mello noticed that Matt wore a thin, worn wife-beater.

"Do you always wear that?"

"What?"

"That wife-beater."

"Yeah." Matt fingered the bottom of the shirt almost with loving care, so Mello decided to leave the boy alone since Matt looked as though he preferred not to be asked about it. Then Mello dressed in a thin black t-shirt and dark-washed blue jeans and walked out of the room leaving Matt behind.

Back in the room Matt dressed silently. He didn't bother grabbing any books, just his Game Boy.

After going to their first few classes, lunch started. Mello, despite his violent nature, was surrounded by a multitude of people. Most of them only sat with him because they wanted on his good side. Matt, however, grabbed his tray in the line and made his way over to a secluded corner of the dining hall away from everyone else. Mello noticed but figured that Matt was just shy and resolved himself to dragging Matt over with him by the end of the week if he didn't come over himself. But he kept an eye on him while he ate and talked to everyone else and watched as Matt finished as quickly as he could and left the cafeteria.

Mello decided not to try to follow him. He just continued to talk to the people surrounding him.

Meanwhile, Matt made his way to his room. With the curtains drawn, the room felt gloomy, and Matt didn't care. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the wall devoid of feeling.

The same routine continued for the next couple of days before Mello decided to do something. After asking kids in Matt's classes, he found that Matt would go to his first classes and when lunch came, he either finished quickly and left or didn't come at all. No one knew where he was at during lunch or even his afternoon classes because he often skipped those as well. Whenever Mello asked, Matt would avoid answering or give some obviously fake answer. Instead of getting angry, Mello just stopped asking and watched him instead. Despite getting along with Matt, Mello was still trying not to get kicked out and he didn't want Matt to tell Roger that he was being harassed. But it wasn't long before his curiosity got the better of him anyway and he decided he would find out, one way or another.

One day, when Matt didn't go to lunch, Mello skipped as well and tried to find him. He made the one place he knew Matt went often, their bedroom, the first place he checked. When he walked in, he saw Matt curled up on his bed, fast asleep. Mello walked over, fully intending to wake the red-head to demand answers when he glanced at his face.

Trailing down Matt's face were…tears.

XxXxXxXx

Please review and let me know what you think! ^^


	3. When Tears Have Fallen

**WARNING: EDITED/CHANGED**

These chapters are getting progressively different from the original. I feel like by the time I'm done, the story will be completely different. But I suppose that's what happens when you leave a story alone for a year, grow a bit more and then you come back. So it may become necessary to reread this and I'm sorry…*bows* If there are any major problems, feel free to tell me. Otherwise, just tell me what you like okay? ^^

XxXxXxXx

When Tears Have Fallen

Mello stood completely still, staring at the tears on Matt's face. A part of him wanted to wake him and ask why, but at the same time, he wouldn't know what to do if he did. Mello crossed over to his own bed, slightly confused, to sit and decide what to do. Needless to say, the violent blond wasn't very good at dealing with people.

But tired of thinking about it, Mello just decided to go with it and just wing it. So Mello jumped up and shook Matt awake. "Wake your ass up! You realize we still have classes right?"

Matt jolted awake and sat up quickly seeing Mello. Matt didn't wipe away his tears, not realizing he'd been crying, and stared at Mello with a blank expression for a moment before registering what he'd said. Then he nodded and stood up.

"Sorry. I didn't feel hungry and so I came back here. Guess I drifted off." He laughed awkwardly a moment and then made to stand up. Before he even reached his full height, he swayed on his feet and braced himself on the bed. "Whoops! I'm sorry…"

Mello rushed over and forced Matt to sit, leaning on the bed and glared at him a moment. First, Matt was skipping lunch and classes, and now he was crying in his sleep, and almost fainting? What was going on?

Then it finally hit him.

Every night, no matter how late he stayed up to study, he always went to bed before Matt and Matt was always up when the alarm sounded.

"Matt, have you been sleeping? At night that is. And if you try to lie, I'll kick your ass into next January."

Matt hung his head with his hair covering his, now dull, green eyes.

"I haven't…"

"You've been here for about two weeks now! Why the hell aren't you sleeping?"

"It's not that I don't want to sleep, I just…" Matt trailed off and Mello, being well known for his 'kindness', grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him up by the shirt.

"Tell me why you won't sleep or else I'm throwing you out the fucking window." Mello dragged Matt to his feet and shoved him against the closed window, waiting.

"Wait! Let me go!" Matt struggled, afraid.

"Are you gonna answer me? 'Cause I don't like to wait."

Matt nodded, still afraid, and Mello let go but grabbed his arm again when he started to sway. Putting his arm around Matt's waist, he led Matt to the bed, and waited for him to talk.

"Whenever I go to sleep, I start-I start crying or I wake up screaming, and I just…I just didn't want people to know about it…I don't-My nightmares…"

"What nightmares?" For once Mello was truly curious. He hadn't seen this coming and now he felt angry he hadn't figured it out, a little guilty even.

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" The boys sat in silence for a moment before Mello spoke again.

"Lunch is almost over, did you eat?" Matt shook his head no.

"I was too tired. Lately I've eaten lunch instead of sleeping." Matt hung his head, refusing to meet Mello's eyes behind his hair. Mello put his hand on his shoulder.

"How many days have you gone without sleep?"

"Uhm…about two days?" Mello pulled his hand back, most likely in some form of shock.

"Then go to sleep you dumbass! You still have classes to go to and you won't be able to do anything in them if you're tired. Plus you have to learn everything from scratch so you can get into better classes! And from now on you sleep at night. Got it?"

Matt nodded, still looking down, and Mello grabbed his chin forcing Matt to look in his eyes. "Remember what I told you?"

Matt started to nod again before he stopped himself and then said, "Yeah, I do. Thanks."

Mello released his chin. "Well then I'm going to lunch. Do you need me to come get you?"

"No, I'll just use the alarm clock." Matt smiled for the first time in a while.

"Then I'll see you after classes." Matt nodded before curling up again and falling fast asleep.

As Mello walked out, he began to think about why the boy would be having nightmares and how he had never noticed them before.

That afternoon after classes, Mello made it back before Matt did and waited for him with food he had stolen from the cafeteria. He thought about what Matt had said about waking up screaming and the tears on his face. He wondered what kind of nightmare could cause such horrible nightmares.

Matt came in after Mello had waited for twenty minutes. "What the hell took you so long? I hate waiting for forever!"

"You were waiting for me?"

"I-! Well of course I waited for you. I got food for you since you were sleeping over lunch." Mello mentally berated himself for caring at all as he handed over a badly covered plate with macaroni and cheese and pieces of chicken.

"Really? Thank you!"

"Don't mention it…" Mello mentally hoped Matt really _wouldn't _ever mention it. "Well since you're here, fed and not as tired, do you want to work on stuff?" Matt nodded.

Matt shuffled over with his bangs in his eyes, as usual, eating some of the food and dragged his chair over to sit next to Mello.

"Why can't you look up? Get your hair out of your eyes! I can't tell if you're looking at the homework or off in la la land!" Nodding, Matt pushed back his hair and Mello found himself looking into Matt's bright green eyes, which he hadn't seen since around the first time the two had met.

Mello shook his head and looked at the worksheet Matt had taken out.

"This is your homework? You're fucking kidding me!"

"What?"

"This is so easy! If you can't answer these word problems, then you're a dumbass."

Matt grinned and set to work. After 20 minutes, Mello snatched the paper away, scanned it, and stared at Matt with a look that clearly said, _you're kidding me_.

"What?"

"Out of twenty problems, you only got fifteen right?"

"Not everyone is a genius like you Mello." Matt's eyes drifted down again.

"I'm pretty sure that a seven year old could figure this shit out. You can't solve Algebra and not be able to solve these problems."

"Maybe I'm just not that smart."

"Shut the fuck up. Redo those problems." Mello watched as Matt looked at the paper and think carefully. Mello stared in disbelief. It was obvious Matt could do this stuff, but Mello couldn't figure out if he hadn't been shown how to do these at all and that was the problem, or if he was lying on purpose for some reason.

Mello leaned over Matt's shoulder and looked at the problems.

"Want me to help you?" Matt looked up and nodded.

"Sure." Mello pointed out the problems Matt had with his equations, so that he could learn how to solve them on his own. As soon as Mello showed him, Matt picked it up quickly. For someone who was having troubles with it, he caught on too fast.

When they finished, Mello told Matt to continue on to his science. Mello watched Matt's eyes become glazed over in boredom as he scanned the pages of his book. In fact, Mello thought, it didn't even look as though he was reading it at all…

For the umpteenth time, Mello grabbed Matt's Game Boy.

"Mello! Give that back!" It still amazed Mello that no matter how many times he took Matt's hand-held game, Matt always got pissed.

"I'll give it back if you answer those twenty questions for science in five minutes." Matt stared at Mello in a mix of anger and nervousness, for the game boy of course. "Correctly." Mello pulled out the plug in light and tossed it out the window.

Matt's face dropped in shock. He looked at Mello with a face that clearly said, _Oh shit_. Now Matt could tell Mello was serious this time.

Mello smirked imagining the turmoil going on in his head.

Matt was struggling, and Mello knew it. Matt was trying to decide between the loss of his game and being found out, but the Mello knew that throwing out the light helped Matt understand that this time, he meant business.

"Four minutes left."

With a glare that could make even Mello proud, Matt set to work scribbling out the answers to the science problems in two minutes flat and he quickly shoved the paper into Mello's hand while he glanced uneasily at the game boy hanging out the window. Mello quickly glanced over it and glared at Matt.

"There isn't even a single question wrong. Why did you lie about knowing how to do them Matt?"

"Give me the game back first." Mello opened the back of the game boy and tossed the batteries out to follow the light.

"Not till you answer my question. Why did you lie?"

Matt hung his head, knowing he'd lost, and said, "I just don't want to stand out…"

"What the hell is wrong with that? Besides, you need to stand out. You don't even talk to anyone else."

"But, I don't want anyone to hate me…especially you." Matt's eyes were filled with sorrow.

"What! No one hates you! I definitely don't hate you. You're too…nice. You're just shy." Matt still looked unsure. Mello's eyes softened and he pulled Matt into a hug.

Both boys were slightly shocked by Mello's sudden show of affection and yet both felt as though it was completely natural. Matt relaxed and rested his head on Mello's shoulder and Mello just continued to hold him. Neither one felt any need to talk.

XxXxXxXx

Please review and let me know what you think! ^^


	4. When Mello Finds Out

Well here's the next edited chapter. Sorry about promising to have it done last weekend and then not doing it. I've changed a little for clarity and such. Also thank you's to **Cashretorical **and **anonymousXandrogynous**. Every time I stopped writing, I looked at your reviews for motivation. ^^

3 Munnin

**WARNING: EDITED/CHANGED**

XxXxXxX

When Mello Finds Out

Neither boy spoke of that night when Mello comforted Matt. They silently agreed that there was nothing to talk about.

The two fell into a familiar routine. They woke up in the morning and Mello would, more often than not, pick out Matt's outfit for the day, even after he gave him all the clothes he could. It wasn't that Matt couldn't but rather that if he did, he would end up with his underwear on his head.

The nightmares continued on after the day Mello found out about them, though now Mello could see them.

Matt often thrashed screaming and frantically clawing his way to the corner of his bed or he'd just sit up suddenly with tears streaming down his face. Either way, Mello would always get up and ask if Matt was okay and Matt would always answer yes. Then Mello would go back to bed, leaving a light on so Matt could see him well enough to get him if he needed to.

He never did.

Mello shook Matt awake since he slept through the alarm, again. Matt groggily pushed his hair out of his eyes to look at what Mello had chosen. An RED shirt*, blue jeans, and over-sized black hoodie was dropped into his lap.

Throwing it all on, in the right order for once, Matt reached for his Game Boy but immediately had his hand swatted at by Mello.

"You're not taking that damn thing to classes again! If you don't stop, you'll never get into my classes and I'll kick your ass!"

"But that stuff is so easy! I don't even have to try anymore and I get it all right. I mean, all we keep doing is learning multiplication and science is just being able to say what part of plants are which! Could you pay attention?"

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say at one time! I think school's working!" Mello laughed as Matt tried to hit him. It had only been about three weeks since Mello had found out about Matt's nightmares but the two had already become exceedingly close since then. Mello dodged Matt's blow, and sprinted to the door. "Hurry up so you're not late!"

Still in the room, Matt smiled. Despite Mello's earlier warning, Matt grabbed his Game Boy and hurried to his first class.

Surrounded by all the other children, however, Matt shrunk back into his own little bubble.

"Hey retard! Move outta the way, that's my seat!" A boy who was slightly taller than Matt with brown hair pushed Matt off of the chair he had been sitting on. Matt just picked himself off the chair and looked around to find another chair looking through his bangs again. The boy laughed at him when Matt saw where he had to sit. The only chair left was one sitting at the very front of the class.

Matt supposed this had been the plan, as Matt never sat near the front so he could play games. The other kids had hated that all he did was play while they worked hard. Now he couldn't get away with it.

The class sniggered when the teacher walked in. Everyone knew that he liked Matt the most because he was quiet, not realizing that all he ever did was play games in the back. The grin on Mr. Jacobson's face as he noticed Matt sent the class into further peals of laughter and Matt could hear whispers of 'teacher's pet' and 'pedophile' coming from behind him.

Mr. Jacobson, not noticing that his attention was causing Matt to contemplate suicide, clapped his hand on his shoulder.

"Matthew! It's good to see you up front for once!" Releasing his shoulder, Mr. Jacobson began with his lesson leaving Matt to sink as far down in his seat without falling off.

"Matt! Can you answer the question on the board?" Matt jumped, having been lost in his own thoughts and nodded. He still didn't like to be in front of everyone, especially these people.

Shuffling to the board with his head hung and his shoulders slumped, Matt looked to see the problem. 91x68.

Piece of cake.

Matt, deciding to continue his charade as a 'normal' student, looked frozen to the others in the class as he pretended to think about how to complete the problem.

The brunette from earlier threw a pencil at Matt's still back. "Come on! We don't have all day!"

"Mr. Lockwood! Don't throw things! Matt, are you alright?" Matt nodded and just wrote the answered the question after 'working it out on the board' though truthfully, the red-head had figured it out in his head.

6188

Mr. Jacobson just blinked his eyes and nodded. Matt sat down again to more whispers, none of which sounded friendly.

When the bell was about to end, Mr. Jacobson said, "Well I'm going to stop the lesson here. And if any of you try anything in the hallway, I'm sending you directly to Roger."

Having been given fair warning, the boys didn't go near Matt in the hall. When they reached the end of the hallway, however, they turned to each other grinning and nodded. When they were out of Mr. Jacobson's sight they rushed ahead to where Matt was. Expecting it, Matt quickly tried to stay out of their reach but to no avail.

Most of the boys attacking him were very athletic, and sitting in one place for hours playing video games didn't help Matt. The next thing he knew, he had been dragged into a boys bathroom.

The brunette, Arlie Lockwood, shoved Matt against a nearby wall. "So what's it like to be the favorite? Huh? How do you even do that? You're just an ugly son of a bitch no one likes. Do you just bend over for the teachers? You know, if you died, no one would even notice besides the teachers who fuck you." Before Matt could even react, he felt a blow to his chest. The punches continued from Arlie and the two boys with him as Matt tried desperately to protect himself. Then, before he knew it, Arlie slammed his fist into Matt's stomach causing all the air to rush out of him.

Arlie let go of him and Matt slid to the floor clutching his stomach. Had Matt eaten breakfast, he'd have thrown it up. Instead Matt just clutched his stomach while receiving a few kicks before the three boys cackled and left.

Matt sat for a moment dry heaving, praying they wouldn't come back. Then, when he could muster the strength, Matt dragged himself to a stall and sat on the toilet, continuing to clutch his stomach.

Checking himself for cuts and bruises, he realized his knees were getting wet. Reaching up, Matt touched his face, and found he was crying. He couldn't understand it. _I can't let Mello find out about this. Ever._

Later at lunch, Mello waited for Matt at the secluded table they had begun to sit at. Matt was late, but when he did come in, he managed to look as though nothing had happened.

"Where were you?" Matt shrugged and pulled out his Game Boy. "So that's what it was. You were getting that damn game!" Matt just grinned and Mello turned back to his lunch.

Later, when classes were over, Matt and Mello made their way to their room together after they met at Mello's last class which was closest to their room.

"So what subject do you want to go over today?"

"Well, I still don't understand WWII very well. How did Hitler not take over Moscow?"

"They weren't ready for winter, and the Russians were. They knew what to expect from the weather and were prepared. So that when Germany attacked, their forces were already weakened. They ended up taking out a lot of Germany's forces."

"Man, why does History have to be so boring!"

"Oh shut up! Geez, you act like it's going to kill you!"

"And what if it does?"

Mello laughed and hit Matt's back in a friendly pat but Matt winced from his earlier attack by Arlie and his friends. Mello noticed.

"What's up? I didn't actually hurt you or something, did I?"

"I'm not that much of a pussy." Matt was beginning to mimic Mello's speech habits. "I just hit my shoulder on a wall when I tripped today." Mello furrowed his brows in thought and tilted his head to the side. Matt mentally crossed his fingers and prayed.

"It's probably 'cause you're always playing those damn games when you're walking down the hallway! Well here's a history book I got from the library about WWII. I'm going out for a bit." Matt nodded feeling a sense of relief. As much as he wished he could ask the blond badass to help, he didn't want Mello to get in trouble again. If he did, he could be kicked out and Matt didn't want that to happen. He sighed and set to work reading what Mello had given him.

Mello, despite what Matt had hoped for, could tell something was wrong though he didn't push it since Matt didn't seem to want to tell him. But that usually meant it was pretty bad. Matt and he had begun to talk more and if it wasn't a big deal, he probably would have told him.

Even though Matt didn't realize it, Mello often watched the red-head. He found Matt interesting for many reasons, one of which being the fact that he put up with him. But one thing he had noticed about him was his ability to navigate the hallways full of children playing his game and never running into anything or anyone. Matt tripping just seemed out of the question.

Travelling the hallway, he looked for someone who would be in any of Matt's classes.

He ran into, of all people, Arlie. Mello grabbed the collar of his shirt and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Matt's acting strange. What happened?" Though the last sentence should have been a question, it came out as an order.

"How the hell should I know what's wrong with him!" Arlie, afraid of the blond like everyone else, tried to free himself from Mello's grasp, instead of giving him some kind of retort, and failed.

"Look, something happened and I know for a fact that you talk to everyone in that class. You tell me what's going on or I'm kicking your ass!"

"Fucking let go of me! God dammit! You need to fucking take a breather, he's just your roommate. He's just a god damn freak!" Mello threw Arlie into a nearby wall and sent him a glare that seemed to paralyze him.

"If you find out what happened, tell me or else you're not gonna live to see tomorrow. And if it was you, I'll find out, and you'll wish you were dead." With that, Mello stalked off as Arlie slid down and hit the ground shaking. He knew that he was done for if Mello found out.

After returning to the room, Mello found Matt asleep at his desk with his face in the book Mello had given him. Mello smirked and went over to wake him up. As soon as Mello touched him though, Matt jumped and shrieked, landing on the floor. His eyes looked terrified and Mello was confused.

"Matt, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I-I was just having an-another n-nightmare…Then you woke me up and it freaked me out…I'm sorry…" Matt's voice trailed off. Matt hoped that Mello wouldn't ask anything else.

Matt was wrong.

"I know something happened today, now tell me what it was."

Shocked that Mello had been able to tell, Matt hung his head again but it was immediately forced up again by Mello. Matt found himself staring into Mello's blue eyes which were currently mixed with a kind of grey, something they always seemed to do when he was angry.

"Tell me what happened." Mello's voice was low and menacing, but he knew he couldn't tell Mello. If Mello found out, he might go after the kid who had done it and get himself sent to another orphanage- Or juvy.

Mello grabbed Matt's shoulder, the pain cutting off his train of thought as he gasped from the pain. Mello let go quickly and Matt looked back up at Mello. Mello's eyes were flashing in anger and he was coming closer to Matt.

"M-Mello? What are yo-AHH!" Mello jumped Matt and landed on his hips, thankfully one of the only places that hadn't been bruised though it was fairly close to places that were. "Mello! Get off me!"

"Not until you tell me what happened!"

"No! I mean, nothing happened!" Mello grabbed Matt's shirt and pulled him up to meet his eyes.

"Why won't you fucking tell me?"

"There's nothing to te-"

"Bullshit. Tell me."

"If I tell you…then…" Matt looked increasingly worried as Mello's expression began to take on one of curiosity and worry.

"If you tell me then what?"

"You might do something to get yourself kicked out…" Mello could tell Matt was worried about him, but he didn't care. He decided he understood what was going on.

Reaching down, Mello grabbed the bottom of the hoodie Matt had been wearing all day and tried to pull it off. Matt reached to stop him but Mello stopped him. The hoodie was thrown to the other side of the room. Next Matt's shirt was thrown off behind Mello. Mello could already see massive bruises on Matt's arms and some on his chest peeking out of his wife beater. When Mello tried to take the wife beater off, Matt tried to stop him again, but with more force.

"Mello! Please! I'll tell you but- Just stop!" Hearing the desperation in Matt's voice, Mello stopped.

"Who did this." Mello's voice was barely above a whisper but Matt could sense his anger.

"It was-It was…" Mello leaned in a bit to hear what Matt was about to say. Matt took a deep breath of air and continued. "Arlie Lockwood and two other guys I don't know." Matt watched Mello for a moment and didn't like what he saw. "M-Mello?"

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!" Mello jumped up to run out the door, but was stopped by Matt. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello's stomach and Mello stopped. "I can't let him get away with what he did, Matt."

"But-!"

"I'm going. That bastard hurt you and lied to me."

"Wait! I have a better idea! And-and you won't get kicked out if they don't catch us."

Mello turned to Matt, finding himself only a few inches from Matt's face, since Matt still had a grip on his waist thinking he might run.

"I could change his grades, and send in an anonymous tip to Roger about what he did, and then he'll be kicked out. I remember Roger said that if you do anything really bad and your grades are really bad, you get kicked out, right?" Mello nodded.

"Yea, but how do we change his grades? I don't really know how to fail someone by force." Matt revealed a grin that looked surprisingly similar to Mello's and said, "Trust me. There are plenty of ways to change grades."

The next day, a Sunday, Matt and Mello made their way to computer lab.

"So what are we going to do? Make a fake grade card?" Mello scoffed. "Like that would work." Matt didn't say anything while he turned on the computer. When the screen flashed on, Matt set to work. His fingers danced across the keyboard as he chewed on a toothpick he'd gotten at lunch.

Mello's eyes widened when he realized what Matt was doing.

"Where did you learn how to hack into things?" Matt grinned but didn't answer, not wanting to mess up.

A short time later, Matt had changed all of Arlie's grades from B's and C's to a C, D's and two F's. He made sure to change the grades of assignments that the teachers had handed back because he knew Arlie threw out everything and wouldn't have a record of his grades. Then he'd covered his tracks before sending an e mail and logging off the computer.

Matt leaned back rubbing his hands on his eyes. "Well, it's done! Now wait and watch what happens, okay?"

Mello nodded and said, "Are your eyes bothering you?" Matt shrugged.

"Just a bit. It usually happens when I stare at a bright screen for too long."

Mello nodded.

Needless to say, Arlie was sent to another orphanage for his grades and attitude by the end of the week. Matt was sitting on the floor of his room when Mello came in with a package.

"What's that?" Matt asked without looking away from his game for more than a second.

"If you turn the game off and look at me, I might show you." Smiling, Matt shut off his game after saving and turned his attention to Mello.

"So what is it?" Mello tossed the box at Matt.

"Look for yourself."

Matt nodded and opened the box gently. Inside, resting among bubble wrap, was a pair of goggles with orange lenses. "What are these for-?"

"If you wear those while you work on a computer, you might not get such bad headaches. Put them on." Matt, grinning, did as he was told.

"What do you think?" Mello laughed.

"Like you just came out of one of those damn video games you're always playing." Grinning Matt pulled Mello into a hug.

"Thanks." Pulling back a bit, Mello realized the goggles kept Matt's hair out of his eyes.

_Perfect._


	5. We're Moving Where?

Well now, I must extend much gratitude to** RhetoricalJeevas, **formerly**Cashretorical **for continuing to inspire me to continue to remind me that not only do people still read this, but that people want me to continue. I often forget that. If **RhetoricalJeevas** would like me to include anything in this story, or to write a different one, just for you, just tell me what you'd like. 3

I've also added in a random pillow fight. Enjoy that however you'd like (honestly it's not much but let your imagination wander).

~Munnin

**We're Moving Where?**

_Four Years later, August 20, 2005_

Matt and Mello were sitting alone in their room, as had become their usual custom. Matt was playing his video games, while Mello read a book in French.

"Why do you have to read stuff that you don't need to know? I mean there's no point to it."

Mello swatted at Matt's shoulder and pointed to Matt's PS3.

"Are you trying to tell me that Ratchet and Clank is so much better?"

"Well at least it's not studying!"

"Well you should study! If you keep this up, you won't be number three in the orphanage."

"Oh yeah?" Matt crossed his fingers praying Mello wouldn't kill him, "What about you always being behind Near?" Matt started to laugh nervously until his controller was ripped from his hands. _Oh shit._

"Funny is it? How about we see what you'd be like without your game!" Though Mello was smiling, it sent a shiver down his spine.

"I was only joking! Geez Mel! You act like some kind of PMSing girl!"

"That's it!"Mello tackled Matt onto the bed and Matt landed on his stomach. Trying to breathe, though with Mello sitting on his back and Matt laughing so hard, it was difficult. Matt started trying to sing Katy Perry's song Hot n' Cold while Mello was trying to hit his back, though not trying to hurt him.

"_You, PMS, like a bitch, I would know…_" Mello couldn't take it anymore. He rolled off Matt and onto his back laughing at his singing.

"Was my voice pretty?" Matt hovered over Mello batting his eyelashes with a huge grin on his face. Mello, still laughing, just nodded.

"How the hell do you even know the words to that song?"

Laughing, Matt batted his eyes like he was flirting, and said in a sing song girly voice, "Cuuuuzz it reminds me of you! And the other kids won't stop playing it. It's hard not to memorize it when you've heard it about 300 times."

Since the incident four years prior with Arlie, it began to be known that not only did you leave Mello alone, but Matt was just as destructive in his own quiet ways. Anyone who messed with Mello or Matt were either found with bruises everywhere their clothes covered or they were found guilty of trying to fight Matt with terrible grades no one remembered them having. Before long, the two were left alone to become friends only with the other.

They stopped laughing though, when they heard a knock on the door.

Mello jumped off the bed leaving Matt to clutch his chest, trying to breathe. Opening the door, Mello saw Linda on the landing.

She looked in to see Matt, red-faced and clothes wrinkled, on the bed and noticed that Mello's clothes were just as messy, much like his shoulder-length hair which was now standing at odd angles.

"Were you guys making out or something?" On the bed Matt, who, even after all these years at Wammy's, still wasn't very good at talking to anyone but Mello, blushed so bight it matched his hair.

"Why? Were you hoping to watch?" Mello smirked as he watched Linda's face turn as red as Matt's.

"NO! I mean- Roger wants to see you guys in his office!" Linda turned and walked briskly away from their room.

"I wonder what that old bastard wants…"

"Did she _really_ think we were making out?" Looking at Matt's earnest face put Mello back into a laughing fit.

"No you dumbass! She was only joking. But it does look like it."

"Oh. Does it really?"

"You're so god dammed innocent Matt. You should get a girlfriend and find out." Matt laughed.

"Really? I don't know." Matt slipped back to the laid back personality he usually had with Mello. "The only girl I really know is you…OWW! Don't hit me!"

"Then stop calling me a girl!"

"But, why?" Matt whined. "You look just like a beautiful princess!" Mello tried to tackle Matt, but Matt, expecting it, jumped out of the way as Mello landed heavily on the bed. "We gotta go see Roger, remember?" Matt walked out the door readjusting the goggles that, even after all these years, he had refused to get rid of.

Mello shook his head and smiled to himself.

Arriving at Roger's office, they were surprised to see Near, the albino child whose rank was above Mello's and a young man who looked as though he hadn't slept since last century.

Mello, as usual, glared at Near, while Matt rolled his eyes at how much of a child Mello acted sometimes. Matt still didn't understand the rivalry. He was content with being somewhere at the top and couldn't understand what was so terrible about being second.

Matt, Mello, and Near turned their attentions to Roger and the man with him and waited for an explanation. Roger, seeing that he had everyone's attention began to talk.

Getting straight to business, he said, "Starting next week, you three will be accompanying L here to Japan to continue school."

"What! Why? And why are we going to Japan of all places? What's wrong with England? Or the rest of Europe?" Mello hated travelling and didn't want to go so far from England.

"It's the only country with a language you are all familiar with. Otherwise Near would go to Japan, you would go to Germany and Matt would go to France." Mello looked at Matt, who looked scared, and nodded not wanting to be separated from Matt.

"Fine. But I still don't get why."

"I believe Roger is planning to tell us if you'll wait for him to continue."

"Shut the hell up Near."

"Mello!" Roger glared at him, disapproving of Mello's treatment of Near, as L continued to watch seemingly uninterested. Roger continued.

"The school is called Daikoku Academy. It's very high in Japan, and is known as one of the best. You will be living in a large house with L so that none of you will be separated. You will be entering in as first years there. I'm expecting you will do well there academically as you're all the top students here, so I'm only doing this to help your social skills. Mello, you need to work on your temper, Matt, you need to try and interact with people and stop being so shy around anyone who isn't Mello, and Near, you need to interact with others as well and at least attempt a social life where you talk to _someone_. Do you all understand? L will be at the same school, as a new teacher and will tell me of your progress. You will be leaving tomorrow morning so you may want to get ready." Roger stood up, an indication that he was through speaking and they were to leave.

Mello marched off out of the room leaving Matt to scramble to catch up. In the room, Near simply walked out calmly while L bit his thumbnail, still watching where Mello and Matt had stood.

Back in the room, Mello began to rant as was his usual custom after he was surprised and angry.

"So now we have to pack? God this is going to be annoying."

"Does this mean we have to brush up on our Japanese?"

"Yes Matt, unless you want to look like a total dumbass, then you should." Matt ducked his head and grinned.

Matt had long since gotten over looking down around Mello like he had done when he'd first arrived. But sometimes when he was embarrassed, upset, around new people, or just trying, as was the case this time, to hide his grins, he would slip into the old habit.

Once in the room, they grabbed for two suitcases each, which they had for when the orphanage went camping every summer. They started working on what they were bringing over to Japan. Mello was grabbing clothing and books while Matt was attempting to pack his PS3, X-Box 360, PSP, Game Boy Advance, N64, Laptop, and his old Game Boy along with all the games that went with them.

"You realize that you won't be able to fit all of those in there, right?" Matt sighed.

"Yeah. But maybe I can have them send it all over later. I bet they're going to have to do that with all of Near's toys." Matt was too preoccupied with his packing to notice that Mello hadn't laughed about Near's toys as he usually did. "I mean, he's got like 400 toys. I doubt they'll care about my games." Mello had moved to stand at the door to take down a poster he wanted to bring, and he smirked at how much like a child Matt acted like sometimes. Mello thought it was cute. He almost felt like Matt was his five year old brother, not his 13 year old roommate.

Several hours later, after packing as many games of Matt's as possible and gathering enough chocolate for Mello, an addiction Mello had acquired over Valentine's Day in 2000. It was the first year Mello had actually eaten the chocolate given to him. He usually threw it all out, not wanting anything anyone gave him. But that year had been different. Since then, Mello had been addicted.

They sat in the middle of their mostly bare room.

"It looks different without those fucking games of yours all over the floor." Matt gently shoved Mello over and laughed.

"What about all you're fucking chocolate wrappers?" Mello rolled his eyes and Matt started to hum Hot n' Cold again.

"Stop fucking humming that song! It's getting really fucking annoying."

"You just hate it cuz it's true."

"I'm a guy. I don't PMS. Now shut it."

"That's not the whole song moron. The rest of it goes…Well, I'll play it."

"Why don't you just sing it? You know I always enjoy hearing your terrible singing."

"Shut up, I'm sorry I can't sing alright."

"Why do you even _have_ that song on your i-pod?" Matt's face colored a bit and waved off the question while Mello laughed. Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello and brought out his i-pod. "Just listen to the chorus 'kay?" Mello just raised his eyebrow and for Matt to turn it to the song and played the song as loud as his i-pod.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you, PMS  
Like a bitch  
I would know_

_And you over think  
Always speak  
Cryptically_

_I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up  
You don't really want to stay, no  
But you don't really want to go-o  
You're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down_

_We used to be  
Just like twins  
So in sync  
The same energy  
Now's a dead battery  
Used to laugh 'bout nothing  
Now your plain boring_

_I should know  
That you're not gonna change_

Matt stopped it and looked at Mello's face before bursting into laughter. Mello's face held a look of shock and surprise.

"Your face is priceless!"

"How the hell does that song make you think of me?"

"Hmm…" Matt tapped his chin, pretending to think hard. "Well, there's the whole PMS business. And don't try to say it isn't true! You eat more chocolate than PMSing women." Matt covered his face as Mello tried to hit him upside the head.

"Get off me you whore!" Matt kept laughing. "I'm not done yet!" Mello stopped for a moment.

"Then hurry the hell up so I can finish beating you!"

"Oh yeah, now I _really_ want to finish. But your mood swings are just like the chorus ya know? Hot and then cold, yes and then no? I mean, even _you_ can't deny that!" Mello raised his eyebrow. "Well, now that that's over with, what do we do?"

"Well now I beat your ass." Mello dived on Matt, grabbing a pillow and started hitting him with it.

"Get off Mello!"

"Are you gonna keep calling me a woman?" Matt, despite being hit in the face, reached off to the side and grabbed a pillow to fight back with. Hitting Mello on the side of the head, he used the opportunity to push Mello off and stood up.

"Yeah, I'll keep calling you a woman." Matt's grin was cut short as he threw the pillow up to block Mello's pillow from hitting him in the face.

They continued to beat each other with pillows until Mello caught Matt off guard by tossing his pillow to the side and tackling him. They collapsed to the ground and Mello grabbed Matt's pillow and tossed it to the side and pinned his arms down.

Matt struggled to free himself, kicking his legs and straining against Mello's weight and strength before giving up and laying there panting, his face flushed.

Mello grinned while his face, already flushed from the fight, flushed a bit more at the position they were in. He coughed lightly and rolled off of Matt.

"So, what do you think high school will be like?" Matt sat up and tilted his head, thinking.

"Probably boring, long, and loud."

"Sounds about right. So how are you gonna deal with not having your games?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"You don't think they will let you play games in class, do you?"

"Why not? They let me here."

"That's because they know you're a genius here."

"Seriously? Man that sucks! I don't know what I'm gonna do…Well, I'll probably just bring them anyway."

"Sometimes your naivety is hilarious. They'll take your games away from you by force and give you detention."

"WHAT! They can't do that!" Matt whined. "What am I supposed to do then?"

"I guess we do what Roger told us to. We socialize." Matt visibly shivered. Mello draped his arm around Matt's shoulder and they leaned back against Matt's bed. It was a habit he developed when Matt had nightmares every night. Sometimes the only thing Mello could do for the gamer was to hold him while he cried, if he even asked Mello to come to his side of the room at night. And despite everything, Mello still had no idea what they were about, though they hadn't been around for several years now.

"Don't worry. I'll help you make friends. That way we can get a good report to Roger and come home sooner. Okay?" Matt nodded resting his head on Mello's shoulder. Remembering what Linda had said earlier and how Matt reacted, Mello debated telling him what it would look like if someone walked in. Instead, Mello just stayed with Matt until they both fell asleep with a blanket they dragged off of Matt's bed.

The next morning, Mello and Matt woke up to pounding at their door. "Get downstairs or you'll be late!" It was Roger.

Mello, realizing that his arm was still around Matt from the night before, shot up and called out, "Okay! We'll be downstairs in a minute!" Hearing Roger's footsteps pad away outside, Mello ran back over to Matt and started to drag him up because he was trying to fall back asleep after the rude awakening when Mello had jumped up. "Come on, we need to change out of these clothes and head downstairs."

Matt nodded groggily and changed. He wore a black and white striped shirt, which Mello often said made him look like a convict, and a pair of blue jeans. Mello pulled on a black shirt and a pair of black blue jeans.

They rushed downstairs as fast as they could with suitcases in tow. Near, L and Roger were all there waiting. "Are you guys ready?"

Matt and Mello nodded and followed Roger, L and Near out the door.

Later that night, after having been on a plane for several hours, the four simply left their packing for the next day and crashed in the living room since the beds weren't set up. Near curled up on a chair while Mello and Matt slept in a tangle of limbs, as only you boys can do.

When they woke up the next morning, however, it was straight to work.

"All of you will be getting your own rooms" Matt and Mello just looked at L. They'd been roommates for so long; it would be strange to think they would be alone. Near, understanding their expressions simply said, "You may as well put Matt and Mello together. They'll just stay in each other's rooms all the time anyways." L looked at the two.

"Oh. Are you two together?" Matt, not understanding the implication of the statement, shrugged.

"Well, I guess so. Roommates do hang out a lot." Mello, his face red, hit Matt upside the head.

"That's not what they meant you dumbass. And no, we aren't!"

"Oh, okay. I was still going to put you all in separate rooms."

"Fine by me." Mello turned on his heal and headed to the rooms so he could have first pick. Matt followed him, wanting to get a room next to Mello's.

"Hey Mello? What _did_ they mean?" Mello laughed. "What?"

"He was asking if we were dating." Mello stopped in front of an empty corner room at the end of the hallway.

"Oh…That's weird. People keep saying stuff like that. Oh well. You're taking the corner room right?" Mello nodded. "Then I'm taking the room next door."

Several hours later, and worn out from unpacking and trying to set up all his game systems, Matt made his way over to Mello's room. He knocked but didn't hear anything. He opened the door to see Mello lying on his new bed. Matt smiled and walked over.

"You never cover up before you fall asleep, do you?" Chuckling silently to himself, Matt pulled the covers over the sleeping blond. "Night."

Matt left and went to his own room to sleep. He lay in bed for an hour before finally falling asleep because he was almost afraid of being alone. But a couple hours later, Matt woke with a start, covered in sweat and crying.

The nightmare was back.


	6. Who Are You?

**Who **_**Are**_** You?**

The next morning, when everyone met for breakfast, Mello could immediately tell that Matt hadn't gotten much sleep. Mello pulled him aside after they finished their breakfast.

"Hey, are you alright?" Matt looked at Mello and nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine." He smiled. "I'm just worried about school, the jet lag was killer and..." Matt looked down a moment. "And I'm not used to sleeping in the room alone." Mello pulled Matt into a quick hug.

"It'll be okay. They'll get mad if we sleep in each other's rooms all the time, but how about on the weekends we stay together." Matt broke out into a relieved grin. Mello, smiling, couldn't know Matt had had that nightmare again.

L waited for the two to come outside, where he and Near were already waiting. But as they walked out they noticed someone else, who was dressed in a Daikoku uniform, which included a tan blazer, tan pants, red tie and white shirt.

The young man had a strikingly regal appearance. Nicely trimmed chestnut hair, and matching brown eyes. He looked well put together and older than them.

"Matt, Mello, this is Yagami Light. He is a third year at Daikoku and at the top of the school. He will be the one to show you around as I have to get my lesson plan put together before classes. And speaking of classes, here are your schedules. You still need to go to the office to get your uniforms when you get there though."

Passing them around, they were immediately compared to each other.

Mello: Matt: Near:

1. Geometry 1. Algebra II 1. History

2. Biology 2. Biology 2. Psychology

3. Literature 3. Computer Design 3. Literature

4. History 4. History 4. Biology

5. Lunch 5. Lunch 5. Lunch

6. Grammar 6. Grammar 6. Grammar

7. Art 7. Health 7. Health

8. German 8. French 8. English

"Hey, we have-1, 2, 3, 4- four classes together!" Matt grinned and Mello ruffled Matt's red hair.

"Did you really have to count that out loud for us? People are gonna think you're more of an idiot than you already are." Matt just put out his lower lip and pouted until Mello playfully shoved him. "You aren't _that_ cute, now deal with it. And come on, the others are leaving us behind."

Matt stuck out his tongue and the two jogged for a moment to catch up with the others.

Once there, L left for his class with a quick nod to the boys left behind. After he was out of sight, Light turned to the three boys and said, "I'll try and tell you as much as I can, but most of it you will have to learn on your own, okay?" Matt and Near nodded while Mello rolled his eyes and Light continued. "L wanted me to remind you that you're mostly here to learn social skills so your classes aren't hard at all so that you can focus on that. And before the week is over, you have to pick a club to join. I'll take all three of you to the office and then I'll take you to each of your first classes but after that, it's up to you. Understand?"

"Yeah, we understand. We aren't stupid you know. Come on, let's get to the office. I want to get this over with as soon as possible." Mello turned to Matt and noticed his eyes were slowly being drawn to the ground. As Light and Near walked towards the school, Mello reached under Matt's chin and forced him to look up.

"You can't do that, got it?"

"But, there're so many people!" Mello looked around noticing that a large number of people were starting to arrive.

"Matt. Breathe. You can handle it. Just keep your head up and smile. Pretty soon, you won't even notice it anymore." Matt nodded. "Now we need to find the office on out own since Yagami and the albino left us."

The two walked into the school taking in the sights of the place while at the same time trying to find the office. Once they got there, they walked in and Mello knocked on the counter to get the attention of a secretary who was too busy on her computer.

"Yes, what do you need?"

"We have to pick up our uniforms." The woman nodded.

"Are you Mihael Keehl and Mail Jeevas?" The two boys cringed hearing their real names but nodded. "Here you go. You already have your schedules right?" Matt nodded while Mello waved his in front of his face. "Well then, good luck with your first day!" Matt smiled at her as Mello dragged him off.

They slipped into a bathroom to change quickly and looked each other over.

"Who thought that tan looked good on people?" Mello cringed as he turned to look at himself in the mirror. "I mean, sure it looks good on the Asian kids, but for us, this sucks."

Matt was pulling at the collar and grimacing. "These feel uncomfortable."

"That's because you like to wear stuff that's too big for you."

"Well it's _comfortable_."

"Whatever. We need to find our classes before the bell rings."

They left the bathroom and started to look at their schedules and where their classrooms would be when they both felt a hand on their shoulders.

"Do you need help?" Matt and Mello turned to see a young girl their age standing next to them. She had wavy brown hair pulled into two high pigtails, bright silver eyes, and headphones hanging around her neck. "My brother went here last year before he transferred out, but I still remember where all the classrooms are at."

"We can find them on our own thank you very much."

"So you want to be late? The bell rings in two minutes and the hallways here don't have an actual pattern."Mello glared at her but Matt looked down and nodded. Mello, seeing Matt, rolled his eyes and they both handed their schedules to her.

"Hmm, well both of your first classes are on the way to my first class, so I'll just take you with me!" She started towards the halls of the school with the boys in tow.

"By the way, my name is Aeron Bradley. And I don't want to hear a word about my name, got it? I can't help that my parents were from England." They both shrugged.

"My name's Mello, his is Matt. And we both just came from England, so we're used to names like that."

"Great! And nice names. Well, after looking at your schedules, I'm pretty sure we have classes together later so I'll get to talk to you more then."

"So what is this school like?"

"Well, it's full of snobbish wanna be's who just want to trample on everyone else to get where they want to go. If you don't conform, you might not fit in. Of course since you have to socialize, I suppose that means you'll have to, so act like a bastard and they'll either like you or be jealous."

"What do you mean, _have to_?" Mello narrowed his eyes while Aeron just gave him a sweet smile.

"Isn't that why you're here?"

"Well, yes, but how do _you _know about that?" Aeron only smiled and continued to walk ahead.

"I heard it in the office is all." Mello didn't quite believe her, but he decided to ignore it.

"Here's your fist class, Mello, geometry with Matula-sensei. It's a good thing you aren't here to learn, 'cuz he's a shitty teacher. Matt, your class is just two doors down." After leading Matt to his class, Algebra II with Aiber-sensei, she left down the hall to whichever class was her first.

Needless to say, both boys were completely bored out of their minds in class. Mello managed to talk to most of his class before the bell rang, though he also scared half of them, while Matt managed to sit in the back and hide behind his hair and goggles as many of the girls talked at him and the boys glared.

After the bell, Mello and Matt met in the hall to go to Biology together. While Mello had a small collection of people follow him, Matt had a few girls excitedly trying to find out his birthday and his favorite foods as he cringed.

When they got to class and the girls tried to follow, Matt raced to a corner desk where he knew Mello would sit next to him and scare the girls away. Sure enough, when Mello walked in, he more or less shoved his way through the girls heading to Matt and glared at them.

"Matt, tell me you at least _tried_ to talk to someone else besides running from those girls.."

"Uhhm…No? I'm sorry! I wanted to but…I just couldn't…And those girls scare me…"

"Don't worry about it, I mean they scare me too." Mello shook his head. "Crazy bitches. Anyway I'll just introduce you to the sane people I meet. Roger said we had to socialize and deal with our so-called social issues, but he never said _how_ we are supposed to meet people. Okay?" Matt nodded. "Good. Now let's get through _this_ boring class."

Throughout the class period, the only thing the two did was pass notes back and forth not really talking about anything. When the bell rang, Mello grabbed a student at random.

"Hey, this guy doesn't know where his next class is. Show him." With that, Mello stalked off in the opposite direction. The student, a boy of average height with short black hair, shook his head at Mello then just stared at Matt waiting.

Matt was looking at the ground.

"Well?" Matt flinched a bit and looked up. "What class do you have next?"

"Oh! Uh, I have co-computer design."

"Oh, they roped you in that class? That sucks."

"Huh? What do you mean?" The boy sniggered.

"That class is full of nerds." Matt looked confused.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Oh, so you're a nerd too right? You probably want to take that class." The boy sneered I bet you haven't even had a girlfriend yet. Or was that guy back there your 'girlfriend'?"

Matt clenched his fists, his face burning, when a slightly familiar voice rang out. "Matt-kun! Hey there!" Aeron ran up to Matt and flung her arms around his neck from behind. "What's going on?" Looking over Matt's shoulder, she turned her gaze to the other boy, her eyes hardened and he visibly froze.

"He was just asking me where his n-next class is."

"Well, no need to worry your pretty head over him Maki Kenta. He and I have this next class together." Kenta nodded and walked away briskly.

"So what was he really saying?"

"Uh, nothing really."

"Uh huh. And that sneer is what he wears to do charity work. Let's get going." Aeron grabbed Matt's hand and began dragging Matt to their class while he blushed more.

"So, uhm, how did you know we were in the same class?"

"I saw your schedule this morning didn't I?" Matt looked down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean…that you're – well…" She shrugged.

"Hey, it's not that big a deal."

The teacher at the front of the class was trying to describe the class contents while tripping over her words and mixing up the terminology.

"So what we are here to do is learning how to create a program to make a website…" In the back of the class, Aeron and Matt weren't listening.

"Since Bonnie here has no idea what she's talking about, I'll just tell you that all you need to know about this is make pretty pictures and post it on the web. Big fun. The teacher doesn't care what you do, as long as you can prove you made a web page and make it flashy. She doesn't even pay attention to whether you use html or C++. But she only makes you make two websites and they have set dates. The earlier you finish it, the more free time you get as long as you turn it in on the right day. If you need help tell me but I highly doubt you will, am I right?"

Matt just nodded. "I'm good with programming already. I can make a web page in less than a day."

"Really? Wow that beats my personal record of three days!"

"So you're good with computers too?"

"Kinda. I work better with electronics and mechanical things, you know? I work the sound booth and lighting for the theatre productions. But I'm best at psychology."

"So you mostly make electronics, not use them?"

"Right, I only work with them as far as I need to in order to know that something is working. Except for sound equipment."

"Sounds fun."

"It is. You should join, since you have to join a club anyways right?" Matt nodded. "So what _did _Kenta say? Your hands were clenched and you didn't look particularly happy."

"Oh. Well, he was making fun of me for…being a nerd, and then called Mello a girl."

"Yeah, he isn't very open about things and he hates people he thinks or knows have a better understanding of technology than him."

"Why?" Aeron just grinned.

"Let's just say that you can record a lot of things most people would hate you for if they heard."

"Oh…"

"So how long have you known Mello?"

"Ever since I was eleven. We both ended up at the same orphanage and stayed there till we came here."

"Why weren't you guys adopted?"

"Well no one wanted to have a social outcast who only plays video games and Mello's temper scared everyone away from him. Once when we were twelve, he attacked this guy who wanted to adopt Mello cuz Mello said the guy seemed like a pedophile."

"Wow. Sounds like he's got intermittent explosive disorder."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. My inner psychologist is showing again. So how about you join the techies in theatre? You can even tell Mello to join the cast. I bet he can act. He definitely doesn't mind attention. That way you guys are in the same club and can talk to different people." Matt grinned.

"I like that idea, it sounds fun!"

Later at lunch, Matt and Mello, having gotten out of Biology together, found Light, Near and Aeron sitting at a table in the back of the room.

"Hey there Mello, Matt. How has your day been so far?" Matt shrugged at Light before sitting down.

"Well it's been boring."

"Well that's fine." Light looked up and waved slightly. "Hey L." They looked up to see L walking towards them.

"Hello. I trust everyone is doing well?" Everyone more or less nodded except Aeron who was wearing her headphones, and L continued. "That's good. Light, I need to speak with you about your classes for the year."

Light nodded, waved to the others, and followed L out of the lunch room with his lunch.

"Don't see why he's bringing his lunch…" Aeron muttered nonchalantly.

"What do you mean by that?" Mello asked. Near and Matt looked on in curiosity. It took a moment for them to get Aeron's attention since her headphones were on.

"Well you guys live with L right?" They all nodded. "Then you'll probably find out anyways. But don't tell anyone. If you do, you _will_ suffer, got it? Well, L and Light are, more or less together." Near looked shocked before the color drained from his face when he remembered his room was next to L's; Mello also looked shocked and Matt just looked blissfully unaware.

"Well they _did_ just walk out of the room together…" Aeron burst out laughing and Mello dropped his head to the table for a moment. Matt still didn't get it and began to look confused.

"You can't seriously not know what I meant." Matt tilted his head a bit to the side, a sure sign that he didn't. Mello put his hand on Matt's shoulder causing him to look at him.

"Matt. Remember the other day when I told you what 'together' can mean?" Matt thought for a moment before his face turned a bright shade of red and Aeron laughed even harder. "He gets it now."

"Wow, you are really way too innocent. Oh, hey Mello, you should join the theatre club."

"What?"

"Join theatre! Matt's going to join the tech department there and I bet you could work backstage or act. What do you say?"

Mello shrugged his shoulders. "I guess there's no point in not trying."

"That and you won't have to try so hard to pick something." Mello glared at Near.

"Oh yeah? Well what club are you joining?"

"The debate team."

"God you're so boring!"

"Uh huh. Well if guys don't mind me breaking up this lover's quarrel, theatre meets right after school. I'll meet you guys there. I gotta go to my locker before class so I'll see you in a bit!" Aeron waved and left the room.

"She scares me." Matt looked at Mello.

"Why?"

"She's too happy. Does she ever get mad?" Matt thought back to the conversation between her and Kenta and nodded.

"Yeah, I think so, but you just don't notice because you're _always_ mad. And you PMS." Mello hit him in the back of the head.

"Stop saying that. Let's finish up so we can get to class soon."

The rest of the day as it passed by slowly for the three geniuses. By the time school let out, Matt and Mello were practically going through withdrawals because they hadn't had chocolate or video games respectively.

L had convinced Mello not to bring his chocolate, at least for the first day, to see if he could make it. Matt, of course, had been told by Mello not to bring his games. Once they reached the theatre though, L was waiting with a chocolate bar and Matt's PSP.

"I figured you would want these when school let out. Make sure that you do what you're supposed to though." Mello nodded as he devoured the chocolate bar while Matt was engrossed in his game and didn't even notice. L just walked away leaving the two addicts to their vices. Soon, however, Aeron came over and dragged Matt to the sound booth while Mello was left to the mercy of the satanic theatre director, Mrs. Holt.

Aeron started to show Matt around the sound booth before he stopped her and let her know he knew how to work it all.

"Well in that case, I'm going to see if Mello has survived Holt-sensei. I'll be back." Matt nodded adjusting his goggles.

Aeron found Mello sitting in the front row of the auditorium. He looked deep in thought while looking at the script, but Aeron could tell he wasn't reading it.

Mello was thinking about the first day they had had. _Matt still didn't talk to many people. But I guess I was expecting that. I'm surprised that everyone was flirting with him though…_

"MELLOOOO!"

"What the HELL are you yelling about!"

"I was trying to get you to listen so I could tell you where the greenroom is. Let me guess, you were thinking of the gorgeous red-head in the sound booth." Mello felt his face flush but couldn't do much about it. "Thought so. You know, it's a good thing Matt's oblivious to everything under the sun. Okay, let's go. The greenroom is over here. I figure I'll show you since Mrs. Holt isn't here yet."

"Hey, wait, what the hell is that supposed to mean? And why are you calling him gorgeous?"

"If you don't know what it means, then you need to figure it out on your own, and I called him gorgeous because he is. Now let's go. I have to get back to the sound booth at some point."

Mello followed her to the greenroom where she led him around, but he didn't pay much attention. What she had said was still on his mind…


	7. Of Nightmares And Truths

**Of Nightmares and Truths**

Several days later, Mello hadn't stopped thinking about Aeron's words. _You were thinking of the gorgeous red-head…_ It pissed him off. Now people _here_ thought they were gay together.

Mello sighed and collapsed onto his bed. Now, he was alone in his room at two in the morning, Mello realized just how empty the room was without the red-head. Thinking more, Mello could tell his chances of sleep were slim.

Sighing, Mello sat up and decided to visit Matt.

Of course he wouldn't tell him what he was thinking about, Matt wouldn't get why he was angry anyway without a diagram, but he needed someone to snap him out of his own mind. Matt could always pull Mello from the deepest pits of his overworked mind. Whether it was from the constant self loathing or from the unknown, Matt always knew how to help him.

Quietly sneaking out into the hallway, careful not to make a sound, Mello knocked lightly on Matt's door.

"Matt? Are you still up?" Whether Matt was asleep or transfixed on a pointless game, Mello couldn't tell. Either way, the door wouldn't open until Mello did it himself. It had been a common theme in their old room.

Pushing the door open slightly, Mello peaked inside.

He could see Matt turning in his bed. Matt had always done that. But something seemed different tonight. He was talking a bit in his sleep and the thrashing intensified. No, something seemed _familiar_.

Suddenly, understanding why Matt was starting to thrash around in his bed, Mello ran over and tried to shake Matt awake, gently without scaring him more.

"No! Please, don't! I don't want you to-! AHH!" Matt's eyes flew open. Seeing Mello, Matt immediately clutched the front of Mello's shirt and buried his face in his shoulder, shaking.

Mello, with flushed cheeks, wrapped his arms around him. "What happened?" Not hearing an answer Mello said, "Was it the old nightmare?" Mello's voice was soft as he gently stroked Matt's hair remembering how it calmed him down when they were younger.

Mello felt Matt nod at his question, and Mello said nothing more. He understood Matt didn't want to talk about it. He'd never liked to talk about it. Mello could understand though. He didn't talk about his life before Wammy's either, so Matt having his own secret was fine with him.

"If you ever need to stay in my room, just tell me. I doubt L would have a problem with that. Just make sure to tell me." Matt was silent. Mello grew suspicious. "Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have the nightmares been happening?" Matt jumped a bit. Then, sniffling Matt drew himself away from Mello but didn't look him in the eyes. "Matt. Tell me."

"About-about a week…"

"A week! Fuck Matt! Why didn't you tell me sooner? I thought you seemed tired, but I figured it was because school was hard on you!" Mello pulled Matt back into his arms. "Don't scare me like this again, okay? Next time just tell me when something happens." Matt nodded, tears trailing down his face.

"Thanks Mello. I will, I promise."

"Good." They sat in silence for a few moments before Matt broke the silence.

"Mello?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ever tell you what the dream is about?" Mello knew Matt knew he'd never told Mello about the nightmare.

"No." Mello waited as Matt hesitated. Matt took in a deep shuddering breath and began to talk into Mello's shoulder.

"Well, when I was younger, way before I went to Wammy's, I lived with my mother and father. It wasn't exactly…nice. My mother had a habit of using different drugs and my father would beat her. He never laid a hand on me, but I think that was because I was only seven. On my eighth birthday, my father was yelling at my mom again." Matt wiped away tears that were falling faster on his face. Mello clutched Matt harder knowing that Matt needed it.

"My grades were really low in school because I didn't care. And I never did the work. Most of the time, I was trying to help my mom so I never did my homework and at school, I was afraid of people so I hid in the back instead of paying attention. But by then, I'd learned to work a computer better than my parents; hell, I'd learned how to by the age of five." Matt paused to sigh.

"Then, that day, my dad came home, pissed and drunk, and threw my Game Boy at me. It hit my shoulder and I managed to catch it before it hit the floor. The floor was covered in broken glass from my mom's latest drug binge. She liked to throw things. But the Game Boy was the first and last present I ever got from my dad. Then he turned to my mom and asked if she was happy to have a reject as a son. She was in some kind of drunken stupor. It was a common fight they had. About how I wasn't as smart as him. About how I had no friends. About how I was _worthless_." Matt's voice trembled at the last word. Mello, tears streaming down his own face, rubbed Matt's back, wishing with all his might his friend had never had to go through this.

Matt continued.

"Then, finished with my mom, he turned to me and said 'Try and do good at this. There isn't anything else you can possibly do right.' Then my dad walked out of the house and never came home. He died that night. In a car accident. Because he was drunk. Because of me." Mello shook his head.

"It's not your fault. It was never your fault. How could you think that?" Matt shrugged, his face still hidden. "Is that what you dream about?" Mello's voice was even softer than before. He wasn't sure if it was due to the fact that he was crying or because he didn't want Matt to know how angry he was with his father. He was further surprised to hear a bitter laugh come from Matt.

"If that was what happened, I would have been pretty happy. Besides, I didn't become an orphan with a widowed mother you know." Matt sighed and Mello continued rubbing his back trying to sooth him. In any case, Matt was still crying.

"As the months went by, my mother used more drugs, started drinking, and told me how it was all my fault. She told me so often, I started to believe her. She said, if I'd have been smarter, more outgoing, athletic, worth something, my father wouldn't have left us. Then when I was nine…" Matt's voice broke and he stopped.

"You don't have to tell me if it hurts this bad."

"But I might feel better if I tell someone. Besides, you're the only one I want to know…" Mello nodded, his cheeks on fire. Matt clutched Mello's shirt tighter.

"When I came home one day, my mom was sitting on our couch, like she'd been waiting for me. She just looked at me blank eyes and didn't say a word. I was worried that she'd taken some kind of weird drug, so I went over to see what was wrong." Matt paused, took a deep breath and continued. "In her hand, she had a pocket knife. Then she smiled at me and said 'Soon we'll see your father.' Then she slit both her wrists right in front of me. Then, as she was bleeding to death, she tried to swing the knife across my throat. I got out of the way but she fell to the ground. Her final words to me were 'Your father was right. You can't do anything right. Not even dying.' Then she died. I didn't talk again for two years. Not till I met you and Roger at Wammy's."

Mello had no idea what to say. The information left Mello reeling. He couldn't believe anyone could say that to someone like Matt. Matt was so sweet and kind to everyone. He wasn't mean unless they really tried to. And even then, his anger was quiet. No one could see a point to be mean to him. The only reason anyone was, was because he was friends with Mello. Finally, Mello pulled away from Matt a bit and wiped away Matt's tears.

"I'm so sorry Matt." Matt smiled.

"It feels kind of good having told you that. Sorry though."

"For what?"

"I kind of dumped a lot on you."

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter. What else are friends for?" Matt laughed. It sounded strained but Mello didn't hold it against him.

"Do you want me to stay here with you tonight?" Matt looked up meekly.

"Yeah. I feel like such a baby. I can't even sleep alone after a nightmare." Mello smiled.

"It doesn't matter. So where do I sleep?"

"The bed, duh."

"Don't tell me you're planning on sleeping on the floor."

"No, unless you'd rather do that." Mello realized what Matt was implying. He was saying he wanted Mello to sleep with him in the same bed. Mello slapped his hand on his own forehead.

"I'm being a dunce tonight." Matt laughed, sounding a little more natural this time.

"You're fine. It's been forever since I've had these nightmares, and that was the only time you stayed in the same bed as me." Mello just shook his head.

"Let's just get some sleep. We still have class tomorrow. We can't skip Friday classes." Matt nodded and crawled under the covers.

Mello lay down next to him and, after a moment's hesitation, wrapped his arm around Matt's waist. Matt didn't spare a second thought on it, and fell asleep quickly.

Mello, however, couldn't stop his racing mind and couldn't explain it. He'd stayed in Matt's bed before. This wasn't new. But feeling the red-head's light breathing rising and falling in his chest, made his cheeks flush and his heart beat faster.

Suddenly, Aeron's words flooded back in his mind. He finally understood what they meant.

All he ever did was think of Matt. He was only close to Matt and he was protective of showed him sides of himself that no one else saw, and he would do anything for him.

It was simple. The real reason he got angry with people who thought they were together.

He was angry they thought that.

He was angry they weren't together.

Finally, Mello figured it out.

He loved Matt.


	8. Misunderstandings

**Misunderstandings**

The next morning, Mello awoke to find that his arms were wrapped around Matt's torso. Blushing, he tried to move, but Matt's weight was on his right arm. He wasn't getting out of this until Matt woke up, and judging by the time, 5:37, that wasn't going to happen for at least another hour.

Sighing, Mello just relaxed and laid his head back on the pillow he shared with Matt. Matt. He was surprised he hadn't noticed it sooner. No one else talked to him like Matt did, though it wasn't as though he let anyone try. Matt was the only one who understood Mello and knew just how to act. His mind wandered back to their first meeting. Most anyone else would have been scared of him after he'd just beaten up a kid.

But Matt hadn't cared. In fact, Matt had requested to room with him so Mello could room with someone his own age.

Mello, lost in his thoughts, smiled then froze when he heard, "Why're you smiling like that?"

Mello turned to look at Matt's face, which was a mere four inches from his own, and blushed. Matt's hair was messy and he looked a little confused and dazed.

"What? I was just- just thinking!" Matt frowned slightly, but pushed himself up, finally releasing Mello's arms and yawned. Mello brought them back to himself before practically jumping out of bed.

"What time is it?" Mello rung his hands as Matt turned to his clock.

"6:15, why?" Mello shrugged.

"I just want to take a quick shower before school."

"Okay, then I'll see you at breakfast okay? Oh, and thanks."

Mello just waved his hand and made his way to his own room. Once there, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

Liking Matt was harder than he thought it would be. Thinking about how close they were, and how they usually acted, it wasn't likely to get any better.

Grabbing clothes for the day, he jumped in the shower. He was the only one who took his showers in the morning. The rest took them at night. Mello and Matt had always done it this way so they didn't worry about who got the shower first and Matt hated the set up now because he wasn't as pushy as the others and usually went last when the water was getting cold.

Making his way downstairs, he grabbed some toast and sat down. Mello scowled at everyone as he ate and didn't talk. This wasn't particularly unusual, but Mello kept feeling like someone would figure it out. Finally, it came time to leave and Mello was out the door before everyone else.

At school, Aeron immediately made her way to the two boys.

"What's up?" Matt shrugged and Mello didn't answer. "Talkative today, aren't we?"

"I'm just tired, so leave me the fuck alone. I don't want to deal with your hyperactive ass."

"Geez, you're testy! Is he always like a PMSing girl?" Mello swung at her head, though she ducked in time. Matt grinned.

"Yeah, all the time." Matt ran away from Mello, towards his first class.

Mello scowled as Aeron laughed. "What?"

"Nothing. You guys just have a good friendship. I kinda wish I had that." Aeron seemed quiet for a moment. "Oh well, not everyone is that lucky! Good luck in class, I'll see you at lunch." Aeron turned and walked away.

"Huh. That was weird."

"Hey, was that Aeron?" Mello turned around to see a petite blond standing in a gothic Lolita dress.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh! She's my cousin!"

"Who're you?"

"Sorry, my name is Misa!" Mello shook his head.

"Well, do you need something, or do you just like bothering people?" Misa shook her head.

"Are you always mean, or are you just not a morning person?" Mello's scowl deepened. "Okay, you just hate everyone. Where is the office?"

"You don't know where it is?"

"This is the first time I've been here actually. Can you show me?"

"No."

"But why!"

"I have to get to class." Suddenly Light walked up beside Mello.

"Amane-san? It's been a while! When was the last time we saw each other?"

"Light-kun! I think it's been almost three months!" Misa hugged Raito. He smiled warmly at her.

"Come on. I'll show you to the office. See you Mello."

"Bye Mello-kun! It was nice to meet you!" Misa waved while Mello just nodded before turning to class. Something told him today was going to be very long…

Mello met Matt outside of Biology, noticing a Game Boy in his hand. "Weren't you supposed to leave that at home?"

"Yeah, but I'm not playing it in class so I can't get in trouble for it." Mello held out his hand. "No. Every time I give you one of my games, you try to destroy it." Matt clutched the game to his chest with a puppy dog pout on his face. Mello laughed while he tried to squash the blush that was creeping up on his face.

"I promise not to do anything with it. Got it?" Matt reluctantly gave the game to Mello. "Now you don't get it till after school."

"WHAT! Hell no! Give it back!" Mello just ignored him and strolled into the classroom.

Throughout Biology, Matt, sitting at the back of the room, kept throwing Mello dirty looks that Mello couldn't even see.

"Today, you will all be put in groups of two. First group…" Mello turned around to see Matt fiddling with his goggles and looking down. Mello sighed.

Matt, stopped fidgeting with his goggles only to play with the bottom of his shirt. "Are you okay?" Matt turned to see a boy with messy, black hair with deep blue, almost black, eyes sitting next to him. He'd sat next to Matt every day so far, but this was the first time they'd ever said so much as a word to the other. His voice was relatively soft and sounded kind.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be fine." The other young man raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, you really sound like it. My name's Mikami Teru, but Mikami is fine." Mikami held out his hand for Matt to shake.

Taking his hand, Matt answered, "I'm Matt." Mikami smiled.

"A good name. It fits you."

"T-thanks."

"Are you just shy?" Matt nodded and Mikami smiled again.

"Group seven, Mikami Teru and Mail Jeevas, group eight…" Matt flinched at the mispronunciation of his real name.

"Mail Jeevas…" Matt winced again at the wrong pronunciation. "That's an interesting name. Do you remember who that is? Because I don't. "

"Oh. Actually, that's me." Mikami looked at Matt, his eyebrow raised again. "I don't really like it. Besides, everyone thinks the right way to say it is male, like the gender but it's pronounced as mile. It got on my nerves and then I changed my name." Mikami nodded.

"I understand. I'll try to remember how it's pronounced. It would get on my nerves too. What do you want to do as a project?"

"I don't know. It's up to you."

"Why don't we just show how music affects certain body functions?"

"Sounds good to me." The two talked it over for the rest of the period.

Mello, on the other hand, was having a bit of trouble. His partner was a boy by the name of Taro. The two were arguing about which project to pick.

"I think we should grow plants and see how different conditions affect them. What's so wrong with that?" Mello slammed his hand on the table, hurting his hand, but he didn't notice.

"Look you fucking dumbass, for the eightieth time, NO. It's too god damn easy. We should study the water quality of the river down the road."

"But that's _way_ too hard! I don't want to spend three years doing it."

"And if it's too fucking easy, they'll just fail us for being stupid."

Not surprisingly, Matt noticed. "Hey Mikami, I gotta go make sure Mello doesn't kill that kid, okay?" Mikami nodded. He watched Matt make his way over to the two boys.

"They can't fail us for that!" Mello, finally fed up, drew his hand back to punch the boy in the face, but Matt caught it in time.

"Come on Mello. Let's go before you get kicked out of this place. And _you,_" Matt nodded towards Taro, still keeping a tight hold on Mello, "you might not want to piss him off. Next time no one's going to stop him. Sensei, I'm taking Mello out before he causes any damage." Without waiting for an answer, Matt dragged Mello out of the classroom.

Mikami noticed that Matt's bashfulness disappeared when he dealt with the teacher. No, with Mello.

_Interesting_.

"Mello, what the hell was that?"

"He wanted to do some really fucking easy project. I wanted to do something more challenging." Matt ran his hand though his hair.

"Look, you might want to do that."

"WHAT!"

"Look, just because _we_ can figure it out, doesn't mean that they can. Just do it." Mello stared at Matt. Matt shrugged. "I let my partner pick so it wouldn't be too hard."

"But how can you stand it?"

"Look, bring your partner to the house and I'll bring Mikami, then we can all work on the projects at the same time and I can make sure you don't kill your partner and that you can survive such an easy project." Matt laughed as Mello tried to put him in a headlock. "Get away from me, you crazy girl!"

"I hope you don't expect to get away!" Matt, sensing his imminent doom, ran down the hall.

"Maybe if you can catch me!" Smirking Mello took off after him. Reaching the end of a hallway, Matt, hearing Mello's footsteps coming around the corner, ran into a nearby door. His plan to jump out of a window and escape was soon forgotten as he realized his escape route was a closet.

"Shit!" _Oh well. It'll have to do. Mello's about here_.

As if on cue, Mello rounded the corner to a dead end hallway. "Ma~tt! Where are you?" Hearing Mello using a sing song voice, Matt backed into the closet as far as he could, though it wasn't very far given the small amount of space. Then he thought about the fact that not too many teachers would be okay with all the running and the yelling.

"Come on Matt! The faster you get out here, the faster it will be!" Mello was standing next to the closet, though he didn't expect Matt to hide in a closet. In fact, Mello expected him to be outside.

Suddenly Mello could hear talking from around the corner. "-give the person yelling down here a detention."

"Dammit!" Mello doubted Roger or L would be happy with him getting detention.

He hastily ripped the closet door open and ran in, not seeing Matt, but running into him when the door closed. Shocked, Matt opened his mouth, most likely to yell at Mello, but Mello covered it with his hand. In the darkness, Matt could hear Mello make a hush sound, and the red-head imagined that Mello had a finger up to his mouth.

Mello was turned towards the door listening to the outside. He kept his hand on Matt's mouth.

"I don't see anyone here."

"Then he was in a different hallway or he went back to class. Come on; let's check down the other hallway."

Mello breathed a sigh of relief then noticed Matt was pawing at his hand. Mello blushed. He just realized he was in a dark closet with Matt. He moved his hand away from Matt's mouth.

"What the hell Mello?"

"Some teachers were coming down the hall and I heard them say they were going to give the person yelling a detention. So I hid. Why the hell are you here?"

"I was running from you, dumbass."

"Why a closet?"

"Do you really think I had time to check every door before you came here?"

"Hmm, guess I understand. Speaking of chasing you though…"

"Oh hell no Mello! I wanna get out of here!"

"I'll let you out when I finish getting back at you!" For a couple of moments, Mello wrestled Matt in the tiny closet before successfully pinning him to a wall. "Now the question is what to do to you?" Mello could feel Matt trying to pull away, but Mello's hands held fast.

"Let go Mello!"

"Hmm…No."

"Come on! Let go! What are you going to do?" In the dark, Matt obviously couldn't see Mello. So he didn't see Mello tilt his head in thought. Then, Mello leaned forward till he could feel Matt's breath on his lips.

"You know what?" Matt jumped, and then froze, realizing how close Mello was to him. "I want you to…wait." Mello drew away. "I'll think of something later."

Mello released Matt, turned and left the closet. Matt stood in silence for a moment before sliding to the ground. For some reason, waiting to see what Mello would do was worse than finding out.

At lunch, Matt sat down next to Aeron. Mello was still in the lunch line standing behind Mikami. Not noticing though until they got out of line. Mikami sat on Matt's left and settled in, and Mello grabbed the back of his shirt.

"You're sitting in my seat. Get up."

"Calm down Mello! Geez! Sit down on the other side of the table if you have to." Mello glared at Matt and Mikami before making his way to the other side of the table.

"Fine but next time, don't sit there asshole." Mello began to attack his food while Aeron watched, amazed.

"Wow! I didn't know anyone could eat that much chocolate." While Aeron was watching Mello eat his food, Matt and Mikami were talking about the project for biology they were doing.

"I figure we can work on it at my house, and have Mello and Taro work on theirs so that we can make sure Mello isn't going to jail for murder."

"Wouldn't it be attempted murder?"

"No. If no one stops Mello, it wouldn't be an attempt."

"Is he all you ever think about?"

"What?" Matt dropped his voice to a whisper so Mello and Aeron wouldn't hear. Somehow, Mikami's tone implied more than just Mello being a friend.

"You always talk about him. I thought you liked him."

"Well yeah, he's my best friend! I mean, that's the ONLY way I like him. Not like-No, not like that!"

"Good." Mikami smirked and patted Matt's thigh before drawing his hand back and continuing to eat.

"Uh-! I-I gotta go!" Matt jumped up. "I'll be back! I have to take my lunch up." Matt turned so that no one could see his brightly burning face. Mikami, with no expression, continued with his lunch. Mello just continued to eat, not knowing what had happened, figuring Matt was just uncomfortable around the new people again.

After lunch, which Matt didn't come back from, Mello and Aeron walked to class together.

"Where the hell did Matt go?" Aeron shrugged.

"No idea. He'll be in class though right? Maybe he just played one of his games."

"That or he snuck out for a cigarette. I already stole his game, so it can't be that."

Going into the classroom, Mello found that Matt was already there and smelled faintly of cigarette smoke.

"You should tell someone when you go out for a smoke, got it?" Matt nodded and looked down. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just bored. Can I have my game back?" Mello shrugged and passed it to him.

"If L takes it away from you, try not to cry in front of everyone." Matt put on a fake smile and turned to his game.

Matt stayed silent for the rest of class while L taught. Though L was a good teacher, grammar was still a boring subject. About halfway through class, the door opened. Looking up, everyone saw Misa in the doorway.

"Aeron-chan! Misa has been looking EVERYWHERE for you!" Grinning, Misa made to walk over to Aeron, but Aeron used her foot to move the empty desk in front of her in Misa's way. She quickly jumped up and walked over to a window.

"Sorry L, but I'm going to have to skip out on the rest of class, 'kay?" L nodded and the class watched Aeron open the window, which was located on the first floor, jump out, and walk away.

"Aeron-chan! Where are you going? Aww man! Misa can't jump out a window in such a short skirt!" Misa ran out of the class again. The class stayed silent for a moment before L started talking again.

"Now that you've had some entertainment, let's get back to class." The class groaned before listening to L again.

Meanwhile, Aeron wandered the halls until she stood outside the study skills classroom. Knocking, she stuck her head in.

"Aiber-sensei? Mikami-kun needs to go to the office." Aiber nodded and Mikami followed Aeron out of the room.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Aeron smiled. She had figured Mikami would know the office didn't need him.

"Matt."

"What about him?"

"Mikami, I'm not stupid. You know as well as I do, I notice everything around me. What happened with Matt today?"

"Nothing important." Aeron stopped in the hallway and turned to face him.

With a deadly serious face, she said, "Your 'important' and mine are completely different. Now _what did you do_**?**" Mikami stepped closer to Aeron.

"It wasn't anything bad. I just…" Mikami slipped his hand on Aeron's thigh, "Did this." Drawing his hand away, he smiled. Aeron slapped him.

"Don't you dare touch him again, got it?"

"Only if you tell me a good reason. If you like him, I will." Aeron glared at him and walked away.

"You better listen Mikami! Don't make me hunt you down."

For the next few days, Mikami didn't try anything with Matt. But at lunch a few days later, Mikami stopped Matt before he left for his class.

"Can we meet up after school today and talk about our project?"

"Yeah, sure. But I have to help with the tech things for the theatre department too," Matt said, not really thinking about what had happened only a few days earlier.

"Okay, then meet me at the back of the school." Matt nodded. Mikami smiled and walked away.

When the end of the day came around, Matt was a little excited to see Mikami. Mikami was still the only real friend he'd made himself. He dropped his things in the auditorium and started to leave.

"Where are you off to?" Matt turned to see Mello standing behind him.

"I have to meet Mikami to decide when to meet to work on our project."

"Well you better hurry the hell up. Today is the auditions and I want you to see it!" Aeron came up behind Mello.

"You want him to see what?"

"I'll be back in a bit." Mello nodded as Matt left.

"I want him to see me audition."

"Aww, that's so cute! Are you going to try for the lead to impress your crush?" Mello glared at her with only a slight blush on his cheeks.

"I don't need to impress him. We've been friends for years."

"Hey! Now you're admitting to it! Now all you have to do is tell him."

"Tell him what? That he's my best friend? I'm going for the lead because I can do it."

Aeron shrugged. "Well, even if you aren't ready to admit it to him, you should at least make sure to admit it to yourself. Never live with regrets right?" Mello noticed a certain kind of heaviness to her expression before it changed and she asked, "By the way, where did your future boyfriend go?"

Scowling at her wording, Mello said, "He's meeting up with Mikami to talk about their biology project. What's the matter with you?" Aeron's face had a strange look on it and turned a little pale.

"Oh- uhm, I have issues with low blood sugar-I need to go get something sweet. I'll be back soon!" Aeron ran from the room.

"That was strange." Mello shrugged it off, and turned back to his lines.

"So when did you want to meet?" Matt found himself alone with Mikami in a deserted hallway at the back of the school. Though Matt thought it was weird that no one was around, he figured it just meant Mikami liked to talk about his school work in private. Weird, but understandable.

"Are you dating anyone?"

Or not.

"What? Well, no, but I thought we were going to talk about the project."

"We are."

"That's not really about the project. And why do you want to know?"

"Well, if you were," Mikami took several small steps towards Matt, until Matt found himself pressed, with his back to the wall and Mikami's hands on either side of Matt's head, "Then _this_ might get me in trouble."

Before Matt could ask what could get Mikami in trouble, he felt a pair of lips cover his own.

Gasping from surprise, Mikami took advantage of it and slipped his tongue in. Matt tried to push Mikami off, but working with computers and video games all day, didn't give him nearly enough strength to push off a tennis player.

Then, just as Matt felt Mikami slide his hand under his school uniform shirt, he felt Mikami being pulled off of him.

Matt slid to the ground and looked up to see Aeron glaring at Mikami. In a low and deadly voice, Matt heard her say, "Didn't I tell you not to go near him?" She knelt down next to Matt and pulled him into a hug.

"I already told you I wouldn't give up without a good reason."

"I like him." Matt's head shot up.

"Do you really?"

"Yeah, but I'm not enough of a jackass as to try and rape him in the hallway. If you try this again, I will personally make sure you will rot in hell. Understand?" Mikami raised his hands in a sign of defeat.

"Fine by me. You know I won't do anything to have _you_ kill me." Without another word, Mikami walked away.

"Are you okay?" Matt looked up. He could tell she was worried.

"Y-Yeah. I just wasn't expecting all…this…"

"Why don't you go home? I'll tell Mello and everyone else you weren't feeling well. I can run the lights and sound on my own, I was doing that before you got here." Matt shook his head.

"No, I need something to distract me. Besides, Mello would kill me if I didn't see his audition." Aeron stood up and helped Matt to his feet.

"Okay, but if you need to go home, just tell me." Matt nodded.

As they made their way back, Matt thought about what Aeron had said. Did she really like him?

Once the two were back in the theatre, Mello immediately made his way over to Matt.

"Where the hell were you? That Mikami guy got here before you did!"

"M-Mikami?"

"Yeah, he decided to audition for the lead role, like he'd get it with me trying for it." Matt laughed nervously.

"I'll be rooting for you." Matt turned and made his way to the sound booth, missing Mello's face lighting up again.

"You should really tell him soon you know." Mello turned to see Aeron standing behind him. But her face was completely serious, unlike her usual arrogant and happy expression.

Mello nodded, not sure what to make of her new expression, but then her face switched back to normal and she gave him a thumbs up. "Give 'em hell and make ALL our days' better!" She turned and stalked back to the sound booth after Matt.

"Everyone auditioning for the lead get up here so we can start!" Mello stood near the front, and waited his turn.

"How do you think you'll do?" Mello turned to Mikami, who was standing next to him, without actually looking at him.

"Fine."

"Anyone rooting for you?"

Mello jerked his thumb over his shoulder. "Matt."

"That's good. I wonder if he's going to get himself a girlfriend this year. I bet he hasn't had one yet, right?"

"He hasn't and I have no idea if he will." Mikami's blunt change in conversation was starting to piss Mello off.

"Well eventually, he'll get a girlfriend who'll cheer for him and then he might not even notice anyone else." Mello clenched his fists while his chest tightened. _What was_ that _supposed to mean?_ "Well, I bet he will if Aeron has anything to say about it." Mello jerked his head up and looked Mikami in the face.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mikami shrugged.

"She told me that she likes him. Well, I'm up. See ya." Mello seethed for a moment.

She'd been playing him the whole time.

When the auditions, and rehearsal were over, Mello immediately made his way to the sound booth. "Aeron, I want to talk to you. Now."

"Umm, okay?" She looked at Matt and shrugged. "I'll be back in a bit to help get everything put away."

Matt nodded. "Hey Mello."

"Yeah Matt?"

"You did good."

"Thanks. Come on Aeron." Mello pulled her out into a hallway, grabbed the front of her shirt, and shoved her against the lockers.

"Oww! What the HELL Mello?"

"You deceiving little bitch."

"What?"

"You've been trying to humiliate me this whole time, haven't you?"

"Not that I know of, but maybe you can enlighten me as to why you're attempting to kill me." Aeron's cold expression of anger almost shocked Mello into stopping, but in the end, it just spurned him on.

"I heard you like Matt, yet you're setting me up with him?"

"What? No! If I liked him, why would I try to set him up with you?" Mello drew his hand back.

"Save it. It's not like I'd believe you anyways."

_Oh shit._


	9. Of Fights and Secrets

**Of Fights and Secrets**

Mello's fist connected with the side of Aeron's face as he let her go with his other hand.

"What the fuck Mello!" Aeron held the side of her face that Mello had punched as it slowly began to take on a purplish tint.

"Shut up you bitch!" Aeron pushed Mello back, and hit his stomach.

Mello, clutching his middle, heaved a bit then glared at her as she yelled, "What the hell! You really believe that I would do that, you bastard? Then you aren't as smart as you think you are!" Mello grabbed her by the hair and pulled her close again before he just pushed her down so that her head hit the floor. She reached up and scratched the left side of his face and pushed him off. Instead of trying to hit him again, she just stood up.

"You really need to work out who you trust, you fucking dumbass!" Mello followed suit, also getting to his feet.

"At least I wouldn't betray my friends!"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"How the fuck should I know? All I know is that you're just trying to humiliate me!"

"You just keep listening to dumbasses, don't you? I don't see how you're so stupid as to believe other people! He doesn't deserve you!" Mello launched himself at Aeron again, knocking her to the floor and wrapping his hands around her neck in the process.

"Gah! Me-Mell-!" Suddenly Mello felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist pulling him off of her. Aeron pulled in deep breaths. She looked up at Mikami who had pulled Mello off of her. He gave her a look of concern but she only glared at him.

Only then did Mello and Aeron notice the audience around them. The entire theatre group had circled around them during their fight. Aeron noticed Mello turn red with embarrassment when he saw Matt in the crowd as well. Despite her aching face and obvious anger, she could tell, what with the confused expressions on everyone's faces, no one had heard what the fight was about. Matt looked afraid in the background.

Suddenly Mrs. Holt appeared from the back of the crowd. "What is going on here! Both of you, go to my room!" Mello glared at Mrs. Holt and Aeron before turning in the direction of her room. Aeron nodded, pulled her hair back again, since Mello had messed it up during the fight, and continued on to the room with Mrs. Holt right behind her.

As soon as they entered the room, Mello began yelling at Mrs. Holt about how the whole thing was Aeron's fault. Mrs. Holt and Mello continued to argue while Aeron drowned them out thinking carefully.

_Obviously Mikami is up to something. But I can't let him try anything with Matt…If I can convince Mrs. Holt that everything is Mello's fault, I can stay here and protect him. But that only works if both people agree, and Mello would never agree to getting suspended alone…_

"…can't believe that you don't believe me! It was all her fault!"

"I highly doubt that everything is Aeron's fault!"

"Actually that's not true." Mello and Mrs. Holt stopped yelling and turned to Aeron. Seeing she had their full attention, she continued. "Mrs. Holt, it was my fault. I provoked him. You know about all the mind tricks I play on people. I was just trying one on him. I just wanted to see if he would fall for it since he's one of the smartest people in this school. I will take all the blame for it." Mrs. Holt and Mello looked speechless. "But if I may have a private word with Mello to apologize? I promise it won't last for more than a minute then I will leave."

"If I hear you two fighting again, Mello will be suspended and you will be suspended for even longer."

Aeron nodded. As Mrs. Holt left, Aeron turned to Mello.

"I don't want to hear it you bitch."

"If I meant to apologize to you, I'd understand."

"Then what the hell do you want to say?"

"I never wanted Matt." Mello raised an eyebrow. "Trust me. I like someone else. But since we're on the subject of Matt, watch him carefully. Someone else, someone who isn't willing to give up on him, wants him. I was trying to protect him by telling that person I liked him, but I've obviously failed. I'm letting myself get suspended so that at least one of us is here with him. Watch him carefully." Without another word, Aeron turned and left.

Mello just watched her leave.

Theatre practice was cancelled due to the fight, and Mello found himself walking home with Matt alone. Light had opted for being with L instead of walking home after the debate team practice was finished and Near had gone to the library.

"So what was the fight about?" As usual, Matt got straight to the point. Mello scowled.

"Don't worry about it."

"Why shouldn't I? You kinda fought our friend and got her kicked out of school."

"She was the one who did that. I almost got suspended to. But she took the blame."

"Well, did you at least apologize?"

"No, I was sort of in shock! I don't expect too many people to do that! Hell, I wouldn't even expect _you_ to do that for me."

"You're right about that. If I punched someone in the face and they took all the blame for it I'd be surprised too."

"What makes you think _I_ threw the first punch?" Matt simply looked at him."Whatever."

"Well tomorrow, you're going over to her house to apologize."

"Fine." Mello was happy that Matt seemed to have at least forgotten his first question.

"Really?"

"Yeah. But it's only because you asked and she took the blame for it herself." Matt grinned.

"So what was it about?"

"Damn it Matt! Don't worry about it!"

"Is it really that personal?" Mello looked at Matt only to see saddened eyes. It almost broke his heart.

"Yeah. It's something personal. But I will tell you someday. Soon hopefully." Matt gave a small smile.

"Okay then, as long as you promise me, okay?" Mello grinned and nodded.

"Trust me, if anyone hears it from my mouth, you will be the first." Matt laughed.

"Pinky promise?" Mello laughed at Matt holding out his pinky.

Mello hooked his pinky in Matt's and shook. "Pinky promise. You do realize we are in high school right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Only five year olds use the pinky promise."

"Well what else do we use?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Huh…Oh! It reminds me of that old saying!"

"Which one?"

"Seal it with a kiss!"

"What?" Matt laughed at Mello's face, which had turned a deep shade of red. Then, just to push Mello further, Matt leaned in and kissed Mello's cheek. Mello's hand flew to his cheek as Matt laughed.

"They do that in France for a greeting. Though guys usually don't kiss other guys, but whatever." Matt turned and walked towards the house laughing more than he had since moving to the new school.

Mello glared at Matt's retreating back. Matt had no idea what he was doing to Mello.

Once at the house, Matt headed straight for his room to play his games, since Mello still refused to give his Game Boy back, leaving Mello to his own devices. He immediately headed towards the refrigerator for his chocolate. In the kitchen he found, not an empty room as he'd expect, but Misa.

"Why did you fight Aeron-chan!"

"Why are you in our house?"

"It's L's house and I was gonna visit him till I found out you got Aeron kicked out of school!"

"Misa-chan? Where the hell did you go? I swear that you can't barge into people's houses when they aren't home-" Aeron ran to the doorway leading from the back ally to the kitchen and caught sight of Mello. "Oh, hey Mello, what's up?" Though her greeting sounded cheerful enough, her expression was somber, even with outstanding bruises courtesy of Mello.

"You can be way too nice sometimes Aeron, you know that?"

"We have it worked out so I don't think I shouldn't be nice. You just need to calm down. Besides that, even if he tried anything, I have blackmail on him."

"What!" For the first time since she arrived, her somber expression lifted revealing a smirk that would make even Mello proud…if he wasn't so angry.

"Don't worry, I doubt you care that much what people think of you. But what you _do_ care about is how that certain _someone_ thinks of you, and I have pictures of you staring at that certain someone that I can let them see. Of course they might be in too much shock for it to be any good and you will have lost your chance…"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Who?" Misa looked at Mello in surprise. "You seem like you're not the type to get crushes, just one night stands." Mello glared at Misa.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, Misa-chan. It's something between me and Mello." Misa pulled her lips into a pout while Mello broke into the conversation. Aeron's expression slipped back into its previous seriousness.

"You would never show them anything! I'd kill you first. And besides that, how do you even have pictures?"

"Don't you know? Aeron has hidden cameras and recorders all around the school." Misa grinned at Mello's expression.

"Why?"

"It comes in handy when I need to persuade people to do things I want them too discretely. But that's beside the point. We'll have to talk about what happened today later. Maybe we can meet up tomorrow after school of something?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Okay then, now where is Matty-kun?"

"He's in his room playing his damn games. I'll bet you can hear it before you walk in." Aeron nodded.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Thanks!" Mello watched her leave with a frown on his own face.

"What was wrong with her? She looked so serious." Misa laughed a bit.

"I can tell that you're new around here. She wasn't always as cheerful as you've seen her."

"Really? Why?"

"People used to make fun of her all the time. She couldn't go into a classroom without someone saying something. She was almost severely depressed in middle school. But she never did anything about it until the bastards started to make fun of a close friend of hers."

"What did she do?"

"Well she's good at building different electronics and she can run them well so she set up a trap that got the guys in trouble. The teachers never knew how she got the information, but the rest of the school did. So by helping someone else, she got everyone else off her back."

"So that's why she's so cheerful?"

"No, I think she's just trying to be happy. But I'd be more worried for your friend. If she's willing to risk her reputation and school record just so someone can watch him, it must be serious." Mello's eyes widened at the thought.

"So now you know. Now then, who do you like?" Mello jumped a bit, not expecting Misa to bring _that _question up.

"Like I'd tell you."

"I _could_ help you, you know."

"No. I can handle it on my own!" Misa shrugged.

"Well in any case, I'd watch out for Mikami then." Mello furrowed his brow.

"Why?"

"I ran into L-san's class to give her an excuse to get out of class to talk to him."

"You guys had a plan like that?" Misa laughed at Mello's shock.

"I'm not as stupid as people think. But if you ever need my help and you don't want to talk to Aeron, Light-kun and L-san have my e-mail." Almost as if on cue, the front door opened.

"Hey Mello? Matt? Where are you guys?" Misa grinned grabbing Mello's arm.

"Let's go! I bet they want to hear about the fight!" Mello groaned as he let Misa drag him to meet L and Light at the door.

Meanwhile, Aeron found herself standing in front of a blank door with the sounds of simulated shooting drifting out. She knocked, more to let him know she was coming in since she doubted Matt would actually answer. With the door open, she quickly took in her surroundings.

Games littered the floor along with random junk food wrappers and spent cigarettes. In the back of the room was a large TV, with a comfortable chair facing it. Of course the seat was occupied by Matt. Wearing a wired headset, Matt was shooting people in, what looked to Aeron, Call of Duty 4. Kneeling by his seat Aeron watched for a minute.

"How's it going?" Tongue sticking out the side of his mouth, Matt merely shrugged. Suddenly his player was shot by a sniper from a high building.

"Damn it!"

"Not quite on your game today are you?"

"I'm just a bit distracted is all."

"Is it because of what Mikami did?" Matt's face reddened as he started to play with the cord attached to his headset. "Will you be alright? It's hard to deal with something like that on your own."

"I really don't want to talk about it." Aeron shrugged. "What were you and Mello fighting about?"

"That is something between Mello and I. When he wants to tell you, I'm sure he will, but until then I won't say." Matt hung his head.

"Mello said the same thing. I just don't see why I can't know about it." Aeron smiled.

"You can't tell me there were things that you couldn't tell Mello until you were ready right? Everyone has their secrets to keep." Matt thought back to his nightmares, which he hadn't explained until almost five years after Mello found out about them.

"I guess you're right." Matt hung his head for a second before continuing. "When you were yelling at Mikami, you said you liked me. Did you mean it or was it to get him to back off?"

"It was to get him to back off. I like someone else." Matt tipped his head.

"You do?" Aeron nodded. "Who is it?"

"Maki Hoshiko." Matt blinked.

"Hoshiko-san? But isn't that a girl?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"Do you think it's strange? Or do you just think that you can't fall in love with someone of the same gender?"

"It's neither, well, it is strange I guess. I've never met anyone who liked the same gender." Aeron allowed a small smile thinking back to Mello. _If only Matt knew._

"Yeah, I realized in middle school that I liked both guys and girls. But when people found out, they made fun of me." Aeron smiled wider. "But I never regretted it. What about you?"

"M-Me? I don't know…I never really thought about it before."

"That doesn't surprise me. You play more video games than a ten year old on sugar." Matt scowled.

"So?" Aeron laughed.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with it! I just hope the person you fall in love with will understand." Matt fell deep in thought. Aeron noticed and patted his shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"No I won't! Now I'm never gonna get that off my mind!"

"What? Your sexuality? Or what kind of person you like?"

"Both!"

"Then your hormones are finally kicking in!" Matt buried his head in his hands. Aeron laughed again before becoming serious again. "Matt? I think you should tell Mello what happened today with Mikami." Without another word, Aeron left Matt alone to rescue L, Light, Near, and Mello from Misa's restless talking.

Matt leaned back in his chair. _I can't tell Mello about this. I guess Aeron was right. Everyone has their secrets to keep…_


	10. The First Day of Hell

**The First Day of Hell**

Mello rolled his eyes as Misa talked to L-san and Light. Mello doubted she could be quiet. Soon, Aeron came back into the room and smiled at L and Light.

"Hey guys! Sorry, but me and Misa-chan have to go, 'kay?" L and Light nodded as Aeron hooked her arm with Misa's and dragged her out of the house. L shook his head.

"Sometimes I wonder about how those two get along so well." Mello looked at L curiously.

"Why?"

"They seem like complete opposites most of the time, but they work well together." L shook his head again and continued. "What happened today after school?" Mello's cheeks turned a light shade of pink before he scowled and turned away.

"It was a misunderstanding."

"Are you sure?" Mello whirled around.

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Well in any case, you still broke the rules. After all, Roger warned me that you are violent and that you never seem to learn. I have only to think of a punishment. I will tell you as soon as I think of a suitable one so please stay in your room until then. And please do not visit anyone else." Mello scowled again before turning on his heels and stomped towards his own room.

Once inside, Mello flung himself on his bed. After sitting in the same place for almost an hour, he realized something was wrong. Usually when he made a fuss, Matt would come to see what was wrong but after an hour, Mello hadn't heard a sound from Matt. Swinging his legs over the edge of his bed, he made his way to the door. Before he reached it, however, someone knocked on the other side.

Mello perked up, thinking that it might, perhaps, be Matt, but his hopes fell when L entered the room.

"You seem disappointed to see me." Mello just scowled at him. "But I suppose no one is happy to be punished." Mello scoffed.

"I bet your _Light-chan_ likes to be punished." L shook his head.

"Taking out your frustrations on me and Light-san will do you no good."

"What the hell did you come up with for a punishment?"

"You are grounded-"

"What? You're fucking kidding me!" L smiled in a way that sent a chill up Mello's spine.

"You didn't allow me to finish. You are grounded from seeing Matt-kun."

Mello stood in silence. His mouth moved for a moment before he could speak again.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"For one week, you cannot speak to him except to answer necessary questions. I will be speaking to Matt-kun as well, and the consequences for breaking this rule will result in a far worse punishment. Good bye." L left Mello standing alone in his room with a look of shock before he slowly walked back to his bed and sat down.

One week without him? How could he ever make it? And how would he be able to protect him?

The next day, Matt and Mello left their rooms without meeting each other's eyes. Or rather, Mello stared, hoping while Matt seemed to be interested in the floor.

Mello spent the rest of the morning glaring at everyone who was eating breakfast, including Light, who had spent the night. By the time breakfast was over, Mello had scared almost everyone at the table enough that there was an audible sigh of relief when he stomped off to school.

"I had assumed that we would also have to suffer through Mello's attitude, but I suppose I misjudged by how much."

"Maybe you shouldn't have done that then." L looked at Light shaking his head.

"Then he would never learn." Light was silent as he watched Matt stand up and leave the room, his eyes distant.

"Well maybe Mello deserves it, but don't you think Matt is going to suffer too?" L shrugged.

"With Mello around, Matt might never socialize. This will be just as good for him." Near twirled his hair in his fingertips.

"It might if it doesn't permanently damage him."

Once at school, Mello's bad mood became even more obvious. During his first class, Geometry, Mello yelled at the teacher for making a small mistake in an equation, and was sent to the office.

"Fine! I'll fucking go to the office!" The class stared as he stomped out. On the way, Mello passed by Matt's class, Algebra II, and stopped. He almost didn't care what L would do to him if he just grabbed Matt and left. He stopped himself though when he reminded himself that L had been smart enough to figure out this would hurt him the most. He didn't want to know what could be worse than this.

Dragging his feet to the office, Mello thought back to the times when they were at Wammy's. Mello would get caught every once in a while after doing something to Near, and Mello would always try to get back at them all. Matt was always made sure Mello followed through on his punishments, promising the blond lots of chocolate.

Mello stopped in the hallway. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through this. Without Matt, he would probably do something worse.

Mello looked up to see he was at the office. Sighing he walked in only to run into Light.

"Mello? What did you do?" Mello didn't say a word as he handed Light the note his teacher gave him. "You yelled at him?" Light sighed. "If you keep this up, L's just going to think of something worse."

"I'd like to see him try." Surprisingly Light smiled.

"Well, I won't let L know about this. Tell your teacher you talked to me instead, he'll probably let it go." Mello just nodded and turned to walk away. "Mello?"

"Yeah?" Mello turned to see Light holding a chocolate bar.

"Matt said to give this to you because he didn't notice you get any yourself this morning." Light watched as Mello's eyes softened. _I guess I was right after all._ "Now go back to class and stay out of trouble." Mello nodded as he ate the chocolate bar.

Meanwhile, Matt couldn't concentrate in his own class. His thoughts kept wandering between Mello being grounded, the fight, Mikami, and now his own sexuality. Matt dropped his head on his desk.

"Matt? Are you okay?" Matt looked up at his teacher.

"I'm fine."

"I think you should go to the infirmary anyways, just in case. You look really pale. I'll go ahead and write you a note." Matt nodded and took the finished note and headed to the infirmary. On the way, Matt passed Mello.

Mello looked at Matt hoping for eye contact at the very least, but Matt's hair covered his eyes as he stared at the floor. Mello stopped about to call out to him but Light placed his hand on Mello's shoulder.

Mello hung his head. This week was going to be far worse than he had first thought.

Once in the infirmary, Matt handed over the note and barely noticed when she pointed him to a small cot. He lay down without a word as the nurse left. He pulled his goggles off and let them hang around his neck and he stared at the ceiling. He didn't think he would be able to sleep with everything going on around him. He decided to think each thing over now, since he wasn't really expected in class.

First his mind wandered to the fight. It seemed like the fight caused most of his problems. Because Mello had fought Aeron, for reasons they wouldn't say, Mello was grounded and couldn't talk to Matt and Aeron brought up his sexuality.

Matt took a quick breath. _One thing at a time_.

Because Mello was grounded, Matt had no one to talk to. He knew he was here to learn that but it was just far too hard without Mello to help him. He was just too afraid that they wouldn't like him. It would be too much like being with his mother and father: Hated for not being what was expected. And besides, so far the only person he'd made friends with had tried to take advantage of him.

Next his mind wandered to Mikami.

He had his first kiss stolen from him because of him, and now he still had to work on a project with him. Matt closed his eyes trying to think of ways to protect himself from Mikami. He decided to ask Aeron about it after school.

Finally his mind wandered to his conversation with Aeron the day before. He'd never really thought of who he liked before. He was always with Mello and the other Wammy kids.

His mind wandered further as he thought of, as people called it, his 'type'. He guessed he liked someone strong, and interesting, but he had no idea what looks he was into. The only girls he'd ever paid attention to were the ones like Laura Croft. In other words, fake women. Then he thought of men. If he were to date a guy, who would it be…

Suddenly Mello's face appeared in his mind. Matt's eyes shot open and he felt himself blushing heavily. Of course he didn't like Mello! That was wrong…

Matt covered his face with his hands and took several breaths. Even if he _did_ end up liking Mello, nothing would come of it. Mello would rather have someone else…


	11. Trouble on the Horizon

***Cough * So, uh…I just looked at the reviews and some of them were all, "Chapter 10 took FOREVER, don't take so long next time!" I, uh…failed. By a LOT. So here's chapter 11! For realz! **

**Also, I want to thank everyone for putting up with me and for 100 reviews! You have no idea how happy that made me! ^^ I now have the strength to continue! :3 *****writes furiously ***

**Trouble on the Horizon**

Mello drummed his fingers on his desk. It was Biology and Matt wasn't there. His neighbors sent glares to remind him that he was getting on their nerves, but he ignored them.

He had no idea why Matt had been out of class then or now. It bothered him. Even if he couldn't ask why, he still wanted to be able to see if he was okay. But he couldn't do anything about it now except to stay on his best behavior for Matt so he'd be allowed to talk to him by the end of the week.

Meanwhile, Matt had fallen asleep in the infirmary. Though his thoughts had been confusing, he hadn't slept the night before due to the thoughts swirling in his head and the thought that he couldn't talk to Mello.

Somehow, he was almost afraid of what he'd do without him. He had gotten so used to relying on Mello, he didn't know if he could do anything without him.

Mello, back in the classroom, finally raised his hand and asked to go to the office.

"Why do you need to go?"

"Because I need to call home, now can I go?" The teacher shook his head at Mello's tone.

"Go ahead. I'll write you a note first."

Mello grabbed the note when the teacher was done writing it and left.

He stalked down the hall, fully intending to get to the office when he noticed about five kids lurking in a hallway ahead of him. They noticed him and blocked his way.

"Where do you think you're going?" He snickered to his friends. With obviously dyed blond hair and a pierced ear, he was more than likely Nakatsu, a well known gang leader of a group called the Bandits. Mello just glared at him.

"To the fucking office, got a problem with that?"

"Well actually, yes. You see, we require about $20 for safe passage here."

"Is that why you're called the _Bandits_? All you know how to do is steal lunch money and shit?" Mello snickered at them when they glared. "Gee, I'll try _really_ hard not to get scared."

"Well then you just lost your safe passage privilege, fucker." Nakatsu threw his fist at Mello, but Mello dodged. With his weight forward, all Nakatsu needed was a small push to send him sprawling on the ground. Which is exactly what Mello did.

As soon as Nakatsu hit the ground, the other four ran forward to attack him. He swung out of the way of the first guy, and pushed him down the way he'd pushed Nakatsu, knee-d the second guy in the stomach, and punched the third in the side of the head.

The last guy stopped seeing what happened to the others and backed away.

"Your gang ain't tough. Get out of my way." Mello walked past the last guy who moved three feet to the side to lean against the wall. Nakatsu by this time had stood up.

"Hey, Isamu! Get that little bastard!" Isamu, the boy who'd backed away shook his head.

"No way in hell. He just took out all of you in less than three minutes. I ain't doin' it." Mello smirked and walked away.

When he got to the office, he handed the note to the woman behind the desk.

"You need to call home?"

"Yeah, but I'm living with L-sensei. He has a break this period right?" The woman nodded. "May I go see him?"

"Yeah. But if I find out you didn't then you'll be in trouble."

"If I don't, I'm sure he'll figure out something worse. Thanks." Mello left and walked to L's room.

He knocked, hoping Light wasn't in there with him and waited until he heard L say "Come in."

Opening the door, he could see L perched on his chair, reading a book. Putting down the book, L gave Mello his full attention.

"What do you need?"

"Matt's not in class."

"And you're worried?"

"Of course I'm worried! He's my best friend!"

"Tell me Mello; what is it about Matt that you like so much?"

"What?" Mello was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that you have trouble getting along with almost anyone and, based on Roger's reports, any friends you make last only a short time. Why is that?"

"Look, I just want to know where Matt is. Did he go home or do you know anything about it?"

"First, answer my question. I know where he is but I won't tell you where until you answer."

"What! Then tell me damn it!"

"Answer. I assure you, he is quite alright." Mello glared at L.

"Because he doesn't judge me and he's a nice guy." L raised an eyebrow. Mello growled a bit in anger and continued. "He's stuck up with me and he puts up with all my crap and he knows how to help me anytime, no matter what the problem is, okay? Now where is he?" L nodded.

"Good answer. He's in the infirmary because he looked pale and tired. I believe he is sleeping now, but I will allow you to visit him for 30 minutes. You two can decide how you will deal with this week during that time." Mello nodded and rushed out the room. "Please do not run in the halls Mello."

Matt woke up to the sound of the curtain around his bed being pulled aside and then pulled closed again. Then, before he had opened his eyes, he felt someone pull him into a hug.

"Mello? Mello, if L finds out, you'll get in more trouble!" Mello pulled away and saw a forlorn look on Matt's face. He almost leaned in to kiss him, but thought better of it. It was far harder to resist than he'd expected.

"I heard you were here and he gave me 30 minutes to talk to you. You know, to figure out how we'll get through this week." Matt hugged Mello.

"Just be good. I don't want this to go on longer than it has to." Mello nodded. "And I can see about leaving you notes places or get Aeron to pass them along." Mello grinned.

"That's a brilliant idea Matt! They don't have to figure it out. Aeron should be sneaky enough. And I promise I'll be good. I can't stand not being around you. And thanks for the chocolate." Matt smiled.

"You might have attacked someone if you didn't have it. So now what? I mean we have an idea of what to do. What do you want to talk about?"

Mello sat quietly a moment. He knew what he wanted to ask, but he also didn't know if the right time was now.

"Matt?"

"Yeah Mello?"

"What…What has Mikami done?" Matt jumped back. "So he did something, didn't he?"

"Look, it wasn't bad. He didn't hurt me, I promise!"

"Matt, just tell me what happened. I swear to you, I won't do anything to him without you." Matt nibbled on his bottom lip, an action Mello couldn't help but watch, before looking down and nodding.

"Okay, but if you lied, I won't talk to you for another week after this. Mikami…he…I mean…I don't know how to say what it was. It's kinda…embarrassing."

"Did he pull a prank?" Matt shook his head. "Did he…try something with you?"

"Well…I guess…" Mello seethed. Matt looked upset before he looked down again and finished. "He…k-kissed me…" Mello gripped the sheets of the bed tightly.

"He did what?" Mello's voice was barely a whisper. "That bastard will pay. Somehow. Even if I can't do it now, I'll do it. How dare he steal your first kiss!" Matt blushed.

"I didn't know that was what he was going to do! I'm sorry." Mello hugged him again.

"I'm not blaming you. You're about as dense about stuff like that as a ten year old. But I'll get him back for this sometime. Don't worry about it. You'll get your real first kiss sometime from someone you really like." Mello patted Matt's back, trying to comfort him.

"But…What if I never find someone? I mean, I hide from everyone."

"Well, there are a bunch of girls here that like you."

"Is it weird for boys to like each other? Because I never thought Mikami would do something like that because he's a boy." Mello, blushing slightly, shook his head.

"No. It's not weird. People just aren't used to it."

"But it was terrible when Mikami did it. I couldn't tell if it was because he's a boy or not."

"I have no idea. You have to figure that out on your own."

"I just wish it was easy to figure out."

"I wish you weren't forced to think about it."

Matt pulled away from Mello and buried his face in his hands. "What if I just try to kiss another guy?" Matt looked back up at Mello. Mello sat thinking a moment before the implication hit him.

"Wait, me?" Matt turned a bright red.

"Well, no. I know that's weird. Never mind. I just realized how awkward that would be. Just-Sorry…" Matt looked down.

Mello stared at him a moment before putting his finger under Matt's chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Matt tried to look down but finally looked at him. His hands were twisting the bottom of his shirt as Mello pulled closer to Matt.

Then they heard the infirmary door open and they jumped away from each other. Blushing madly, Mello waved and walked out from behind the curtain, leaving Matt to his thoughts.

Matt just pulled a pillow over his face.

Mello ran into Light.

Light raised his eyebrow at Mello's red face and smirked. "L said your 30 minutes is up. Did you have fun?" Mello glared at him and walked out with Light trailing behind.

**I apologize for this being so short, but I felt like this was the best place to stop. I'll do my best to keep writing. Sorry for the MASSIVE delay. I'll try to finish this story before I stop writing again. Lol**

**Thank you everyone again for putting up with me and for 100 reviews! I never thought I'd see that many. :3**

**~Munnin**


End file.
